Arc Aveugle
by Noan
Summary: Yaoi/UA: Dans cet arc, je m'attaque à la vue des G-Boys. Dans chaque Os, un d'entre eux sera aveugle et tombera amoureux! Nc-17 à cause de Conte de Noel.
1. Avant Propos

Il était grand temps de faire le ménage dans mes fictions et d'y mettre bon ordre.

Je regrette en faisant cela de perdre tous vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragée et donnée envie de continuer d'écrire.

J'en ai profité pour faire une petite correction, voir un certain remaniement.

**Arc Aveugle:**

1. Parfum d'éternité (Milliardo x Wufei)

2. séquelle de « Parfum d'éternité »: Aveugle (Heero x Duo)

3. Bibliothèque Sonore (Heero x Duo)

4. séquelle de « Bibliothèque Sonore »: Conte de Noël (Heero x Duo)

5. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.. Ah bon? (Heero x Duo)

6. Beyond the Blue Eyes ( Trowa x Quatre)

7. Sculpture ( Trowa x Quatre)

J'espère que vous apprécierai de retrouver tous les textes que vous avez aimé dans le même post!

N'hésitez surtout pas à de nouveau laisser un commentaire!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture!

**Noan**


	2. Parfum d'éternité

C'est un OS que j'ai commencé il y a quelque temps de ça, suite à une discussion sur l'importance de parfum de la peau dans une relation amoureuse avec Rossignol-chan sur msn.

J'y accorde une grande importance et je lui ai promis de faire une fiction sur ce sujet et je lui ai laissé le choix du couple et c'est tombé sur ZechsxWufei

Donc, ma toute belle, voici cette fic que je t'avais promis. J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Et à vous aussi bien sûr.

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Sauf Noa ^^!

**Résumé**: A l'age de 14 ans, Wufei sort d'un grave accident, aveugle. Dix ans plus tard, pour les fiançailles de son amie Réléna, un doux parfum vient lui chatouiller les narines et le coeur.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

000

**Parfum d'éternité.**

000

Comme tous les mercredi après midi, sa mère les emmenait lui, Duo, et Hilde, la soeur jumelle de celui-ci, bien qu'ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, à la piscine. Ils y retrouvaient leur petite bande, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Réléna, histoire de déconner un peu.

Tous les mercredis, le programme était le même: le matin, quatre heures de cours au collège Privé Peacecraft de Sank, deux heures de français, deux heures de maths...

Ensuite, chacun rentrait chez lui pour manger, faire rapidement ses devoirs et attraper son sac qui contenait serviette, maillot de bain, brosse et démêlant pour Duo, et un peu de monnaie, histoire de grignoter dans l'après midi et enfin, Duo et Hilde arrivaient chez lui sur les coups de 14h, remontés comme des piles alors que 2heures avant, ils avaient l'air de sortir d'un enterrement, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, fallait voir le prof de maths qu'ils avaient cette année...

Et sa mère les conduisait en voiture jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous...

Mais cet après-midi là, ils n'arrivèrent jamais à la piscine...

Alors que Hilde racontait les derniers potins, appris le matin même de la bouche de la plus grande commère du collège, Réléna, un choc violent l'envoya valdinguer violemment contre le tableau de bord... Il entendit le cri de terreur de sa mère avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

000

Il s'éveillait doucement...

Un terrible mal de crâne lui ôta l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand il tenta de se tourner sur le côté pour trouver une position plus confortable...

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait lui fit tendre l'oreille:

" Mme Chang, Wu est réveillé..."

Dans son brouillard intérieur, il avait identifié la voix comme étant celle de son ami Duo.

" Merci mon Dieu... Mon ange..."

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Le ton de sa mère semblait inquiet...

Il tenta de retrouver son dernier souvenir...

Rien, le trou noir!

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

" Chéri, tu es réveillé?"

" Hummm, maman?..."

Sa voix était éraillée, comme s'il avait passé sa soirée à fumer cigarette sur cigarette bien qu'il ne fumait pas...

Deux longs soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

" Eh ben mon pote, tu nous a foutu une sacrée trouille!"

_Mais de quoi il parle?_

La porte se fit de nouveau entendre.

" Ah Mr Chang, vous êtes enfin réveillé."

_C'est qui lui?_

" Je suis le docteur Martin."

_Hein? Un doc'? Mais je suis où?_

Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux... Blanc. Du blanc partout! Rien d'autre, pas même une silhouette, ni une ombre...juste blanc... Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre... Il porta sa main à ses yeux comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien ouverts...

" Mr Chang, le choc a été d'une violence extrême et j'ai bien peur que..."

_Accouche, peur de quoi?_

"... les liaisons sur vos nerfs optiques soient irréversibles..."

Un sanglot se fit entendre tandis qu'il appréhendait les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre...

_Ne jamais plus rien voir..._

" QUOI?"

Son brusque mouvement lui arracha un autre gémissement de douleur et il se recoucha, les yeux grands ouverts sur un monde où la notion de couleur n'aurait plus jamais sa place.

C'était il y a maintenant dix ans.

Il avait appris à vivre avec son infirmité, en en faisait même une force. Le manque d'un sens l'avait contraint à sur-développer les autres et en kung fu, sport qu'il pratiquait avec assiduité et talent, il s'y était vite fait un nom.

A 24 ans, il était le nouveau champion de Sank et un jeune homme parfaitement épanoui dans sa vie.

Ses amis avaient eu peur au départ qu'il ne sombre dans un mutisme dépressif mais la bonne humeur de Duo, la compréhension de Quatre, l'appui de Trowa et la détermination d'Heero lui avait donné envie de passer outre et de s'affirmer et il avait réussi contre toute attente...

Il ne manquait plus à ce superbe spécimen de la gent masculine qu'une compagne ou... un compagnon.

Oh il avait déjà eu des petites amies, rien de très sérieux comme la plupart des lycéens, il avait même un flirt assez poussé avec son ami d'enfance alors qu'il fêtait dignement ses 18 ans. Cette soirée lui avait laissé une vive impression, pas qu'il aimât Duo, non, il était même au courant du penchant de son ami pour un autre des leurs... Mais parce que les sensations avaient été différentes, vraiment excitantes...

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour accepter qu'il était probablement bi, et depuis, il n'avait eu personne d'autre dans sa vie.

Et ce soir, il se préparait pour la réception que donner le Roi pour les fiançailles de sa fille, Réléna, avec le gouverneur d'un pays voisin, Treize Kushrénada, qu'elle avait rencontré 3 ans auparavant et dont elle était follement éprise depuis.

Et en tant que représentant d'une des plus puissantes familles du royaume, il y était convié. Enfin... s'il y allait, c'était surtout parce que Réléna était avant tout son amie et il savait pertinemment que les autres étaient du même avis que lui. Le fait qu'ils soient tous héritiers de noms importants ne les auraient sûrement pas forcé à se déplacer, si la jeune femme n'avait pas fait parti de leur cercle, et tant pis pour l'incident diplomatique!

Pour l'événement, il revêtit un habit traditionnel fait de soie rouge et noir, brodé du dragon, emblème de sa famille depuis la première génération. Il noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute histoire de ne pas avoir trop chaud.

Duo était passé le prendre avec Heero et Hilde. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres directement au palais.

Bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette magnifique demeure. Les souvenirs des magnifiques tentures de la salle de bal, les imposantes sculptures du grand escalier, les tableaux de maîtres ou encore la superbe roseraie étaient encore très présent dans son esprit.

Surtout la roseraie.

Il aimait particulièrement cette fleur aux milles et un parfums, tantôt épicé, tantôt léger, effluve lourde et envoûtante ou fraîche comme une brise de printemps. Il espérait qu'un de ses amis accepterait de l'y emmener faire un tour plus tard dans la soirée.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, il sentait déjà les premières effluves de ces merveilles de la nature.

A peine fut-il sorti de la voiture que la futur épousée lui sautait au cou.

" Wufei! Si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir!

- Désolé mon ange, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers temps. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas le principal?

- Tu as raison.

- Et nous? On compte pour du beurre?

- Mais non Duo, je suis ravie que vous ayez tous pu venir! répondit la princesse avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle serra tour à tour Duo, Heero et Hilde contre son coeur.

- Venez. Trowa et Quatre sont déjà arrivés et je voudrais vous présenter Treize moi-même.

- Mais, Réléna chérie, le protocole, intervint Dorothy, sa cousine, venue à son tour accueillir les arrivants.

- Au diable le protocole, ceux sont mes amis!"

Un éclat de rire général suivi la déclaration enflammée de la jeune femme.

Réléna prit le bras de Wufei et le guida au travers de la foule vers son fiancé suivi par le reste de la bande...

Plus tard dans la soirée, il avait demandé à Duo de le mener dans la roseraie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de ce sublime jardin. Suivant les indications que son ami lui donnait, Duo le mena vers un petit étang et le fit asseoir sur un banc.

Le jeune homme savait très bien que le chinois n'aurait pas besoin de son concours pour revenir sur ses pas. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble et le natté s'empressa de retourner vers l'élu de son coeur même si le principal concerné n'était pas encore au courant de cet état de fait.

Wufei sourit en pensant à ses amis. Ils se tournaient autour depuis tellement d'années. Avec Quatre et Trowa ils avaient fini par parier sur celui des deux qui se déclarerait en premier...

Puis l'odeur entêtante des fleurs ravit toute son attention.

Depuis son accident, son monde se résumait à des souvenirs de couleurs, aux odeurs et aux mouvements. Et cette odeur là amenait à son esprit de bien vieux souvenirs.

Il se voit encore courir entre les parterres avec les autres, jouant à cache-cache ou au chat.

Il souriait, seul, à ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Soudain, une autre odeur vint se mêler à celles pourtant si fortes des roses. Une douce effluve qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Un étrange mélange de bois de santal et d'autre chose... Probablement un parfum mais aucun de ses amis n'en portait de tel.

Il aima cette odeur...

Pour une raison qu'il lui était complètement inconnue, les battements de son coeur semblaient répondre à cet étrange stimulus.

« Qui était là? »

Aucune peur ne vint l'étreindre, il était de taille à se défendre seul et aucune tension négative ne venait troubler le calme de cette nuit d'été...

" Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Une voix indubitablement masculine. Une voix chaude et douce comme un chocolat chaud en plein hiver. Il aima la voix qui s'accordait parfaitement au parfum qui se faisait de plus en plus présent.

- Inutile de vous excusez, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le parfum et la voix avaient sur ses sens une emprise qui le déconcertait complètement mais la curiosité avait pris le pas sur sa raison, lui qui n'était jamais curieux.

- Vous êtes un ami de la mariée ou du marié?

- De la mariée.

- Vous connaissez donc ma soeur!

Sa soeur? Cette voix et ce parfum appartenaient donc Milliardo Peacecraft. Il avait un vague souvenir du frère aîné de son amie. Il se souvenait qu'il était blond et gentil. C'était tout. Il ne l'avait que peu de fois rencontré et cela faisait quand même 10 ans qu'il n'avait mis les pieds ici.

- Oui, je m'appelle Wufei Chang.

- Évidemment! J'aurais dû vous reconnaître, je vous ai vu lors de la dernière compétition de kung-fu. Milliardo Peacecraft.

Il attrapa sa main et la serra brièvement.

- Je sais, je me souviens voir avoir déjà rencontré la dernière fois que je suis venu ici.

- Ah? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

Wufei rit de la pointe gêne qui filtrait dans sa voix.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris, la dernière fois remonte à près de 10 ans.

- 10 ans... Oh mais oui bien sûr! Vous étiez toujours avec le jeune Maxwell et toute sa bande...

- C'est ça.

Wufei sourit un peu plus.

- J'aurais eu du mal à faire le rapprochement! Vous avez beaucoup changé.

- S'il vous plaît, tutoyez moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton!

- Mais bien sûr, si tu fais de même.

- Évidemment..."

Perdu dans ses pensées, Wufei ne chercha pas à entretenir la conversation. Inutile, il appréciait le silence qui s'était établi entre eux. Rien de lourd ou de gênant. Il se laissait enivrer par les effluves des roses et de cet entêtant parfum... Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait senti pareil odeur. Elle le laissait serein, en paix... Une impression de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Wufei ne se décide à briser la douce quiétude du moment.

" Pourriez...excuses-moi, pourrais-tu me faire visiter le jardin?

- Mais avec plaisir."

Le jeune homme lui prit le bras et tranquillement le mena sur les sentiers enchanteurs de la roseraie du palais.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur vie, Milliardo lui contait sa vie de musicien soliste, sa passion filtrant dans sa voix à chacun de ses mots que Wufei écoutait avec une attention accrue, semblant s'abreuver de cette voix envoûtante. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils marchèrent ainsi, la main de Wufei posée sur l'avant bras du prince.

Cependant une question titillait le jeune chinois.

" Puis-je te demander quelque chose?

- Je t'en pris.

- Généralement, toutes les personnes que je rencontre, me questionne sur mon handicap, tu ne le fais pas. Pourquoi?

- C'est assez simple... Je t'ai vu combattre et il m'est très difficile de penser une seule seconde que tu ais un quelconque handicap... Tu donnais vraiment l'impression de voir bien mieux que tes adversaires, c'est assez déroutant je dois dire mais..."

Wufei venait de s'arrêter coupant Milliardo dans ses explications mais le jeune chinois avait eu sa réponse et, à présent, il levait une main timide vers le visage de son hôte.

" Puis-je?

- Oui."

Il posa la main sur le peau douce de son visage, retraçant chaque trait du bout des doigts, redessinant dans son esprit la pureté des traits du prince. Il sentait la longueur des cils, le pli rieur juste au coin de l'oeil, un nez légèrement busqué, des pommettes hautes tout comme le front. De longs cheveux fins retenus par un ruban de soie, une mâchoire puissante...Wufei regretta pour la première fois depuis des années de ne pas voir ce visage qu'il savait beau.

Milliardo se laissait porter par les aériennes caresses, frissonnant doucement sous les doigts inquisiteurs qui s'attardaient à présent sur ses lèvres.

Des lèvres pleines, bien dessinés dont Wufei avait du mal à se détacher... Une bouche qui s'entrouvrait malgré elle sous la douce pression.

Les coeurs se mirent à battre un peu plus fort tandis que l'autre main rejoignait la première à la découverte d'une beauté qui n'avait rien à envier aux fleurs qui l'entouraient. Et Milliardo qui était d'habitude si maître de lui, posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme et avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il l'embrassa.

Oui, il avait eu envie de connaître ce jeune homme incroyable dès qu'il l'avait revu, par hasard sur le campus où il avait donné un soir une représentation.

Oui, il avait demandé à sa soeur qui était le beau brun qui avait capturé ses rêves et ses nuits, avec lequel il l'avait vu ce fameux soir.

Oui, c'était uniquement pour lui qu'il avait assisté à cette compétition, surprenant sa famille et ses amis, lui qui n'aimait pas le combat en général.

Et non, il était vraiment tombé par hasard sur lui ce soir.

Un bien heureux hasard...

Wufei répondait à ce baiser qui était promesse d'un millier d'autres, il l'espérait...

" Hum hum!"

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, gênés d'être surpris ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'aux yeux de la plupart des invités, ils ne se connaissaient pas et c'était un peu vrai d'ailleurs.

" Duo... Laisse le tranquille.

- Mais 'ro!

- Tu vois bien qu'il a autre chose à faire... et nous aussi. Viens par là."

Ils attendirent quelques instants que le bruit de pas s'éloigne avant de rire discrètement. Et d'un même mouvement, ils revirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Wufei respira de nouveau ce doux parfum.

" Il était temps qui se mettent ensemble ces deux-là, depuis le temps qu'on les voit se tourner autour.

- Je crois avoir déjà entendu ma soeur parler d'un pari avec Hilde Maxwell sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à se mettre ensemble...

- Moi, je voudrais bien savoir lequel a osé se déclarer.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai aussi un pari en cours avec Quatre et Trowa.

- BANDE D'ENFOIRES!

- DUO! TON LANGAGE!"

Ils rirent plus franchement, entendant au loin d'autres rires un peu plus féminins...

000

**Je me suis un peu amusée à la fin avec Heero et Duo, je ne pouvais pas ne pas les citer!**

**J'attend avec impatience vos impressions.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	3. Aveugle

**Pour ceux et celles qui voulaient savoir qui de Heero ou Duo s'était déclaré, voici la réponse.**

**Cette fic reprend la soirée conté dans " Parfum d'éternité."**

**En espérant vous faire plaisir avec cette fic surprise!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

000

**Aveugle**

" Duo, dépêches-toi bon sang!

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive."

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir, il était parfait.

Il portait divinement bien une chemise blanche fermée par une lanière de daim noir sous une veste longue de la même couleur sur un pantalon à pinces près du corps, tout aussi noir. Sa longue chevelure de miel était retenue sur sa nuque par un ruban de velours, noir lui aussi. Cet ensemble sombre mettait en valeur sa carnation pâle et les quelques mèches qui virevoltaient autour de son visage, jetaient une ombre mystérieuse sur ses prunelles si particulières.

Oui, il était très fier de sa mise.

" Duo Maxwell, si tu n'es pas en bas dans 2 minutes...

- Ça va Hilde chérie, je descends."

De toute façon, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour l'héritier d'un des plus grands propriétaires terriens et, accessoirement, de la plus prestigieuse écurie de course hippique du royaume de Sank.

Le jeune homme, une fois une paire de gants blancs enfilées, descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier qui le menait à l'entrée. Sa soeur jumelle, même si ça ne se voyait absolument pas, elle ressemblait à leur père alors qu'il était le portrait vivant de leur mère qu'ils avaient perdue quelques années plutôt, l'attendait de pied ferme dans un sublime fourreau d'un beau bleu sombre qui laissait nu la superbe chute de reins de la jeune femme.

" Tu sais qu'Heero va hurler si on est en retard!

- Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il hausse le... Aïe!"

Sa soeur venait de le faire taire d'une claque derrière la tête. Ils sortirent tout en riant. Ça serait vraiment bête d'arriver en retard aux fiançailles de leur amie. Il prit place au volant de son coupé Mustang et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Hilde râla un peu pour la forme mais partageant la passion de son frère pour les puissants bolides, elle apprécia à sa juste valeur, ces quelques instants de folie.

000

Heero commençait à enrager.

Il.

Était.

Encore.

EN RETARD!

Bon, ok, 5 minutes n'était pas le bout du monde mais, merde, ils n'allaient pas en boîte, ils étaient invités aux fiançailles de la princesse Rélena.

Il devrait avoir l'habitude à force, Duo Maxwell était toujours en retard d'au moins une demi-heure. Il se faisait désirer comme il disait pour sa défense. Il lui faisait en suite un immense sourire et il oubliait pourquoi il était en colère.

Du coup, il en profita pour réajuster son kimono. Un superbe costume traditionnel que sa belle-mère avait spécialement choisi pour cet événement. La riche étoffe pourpre et bleue, ornée de fleurs de cerisiers brodés de fils d'argent, l'emblème de sa famille, s'harmonisait avec grâce à sa peau mordorée et à ses yeux bleus de Prusse. Il était toujours étonné de goût parfait de sa belle-mère en matière vestimentaire. Il se demanda à quelle couleur aurait droit son demi-frère, sûrement du vert... Il verrait bien à la réception...

Si jamais DUO ARRIVAIT!

Il lui faudra plus qu'un sourire pour lui faire oublier son courroux.

Un coup de klaxon le sortit de ses pensées et il sortit, bien décidé à faire entrer dans le crâne de cet américain, meilleur ami ou pas, ce que ponctualité voulait dire. Mais les mots orageux moururent dans sa gorge quand il le vit sortir de la voiture, chaque geste lui rappelant les mouvements d'un félin.

Duo bloqua sur la divine apparition et en quelques centièmes de secondes, les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour son ami et qu'il s'était promis de garder au plus profond de lui, lui revinrent en pleine figure.

Il était...

MAGNIFIQUE.

Un raclement de gorge de sa soeur le ramena à la réalité et il s'empressa de sortir afin qu'Heero puisse monter à son tour. Il fit un tel effort pour ne pas le regarder qu'il ne vit pas le regard un peu trouble et le léger tremblement des mains du japonais.

Et Heero en était satisfait. Il salua à peine Hilde et tenta d'ignorer Duo. Celui-ci pensa qu'il était en colère contre lui quand à leur retard et Hilde se retenait comme elle pouvait pour ne pas hurler de rire.

Heero était à mille lieues de sa précédente rage...

Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'Hilde les abreuvait des derniers potins à la mode quand ils s'engagèrent dans l'immense cour de la demeure des Chang.

Duo souffla les quelques minutes où il alla chercher son ami, le guidant jusqu'à la voiture. La présence de Wufei détendit l'atmosphère et ce fut d'une humeur bien plus joyeuse qu'ils arrivèrent au palais royal.

Rélena devait les attendre puisque à peine furent-ils sortis de la voiture que la princesse se jeta au coup du chinois.

" Wufei! Si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir!

- Désolé mon ange, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers temps. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas le principal?

- Tu as raison."

Duo qui attendait avec impatience de se perdre dans la foule des invités pour se soustraire à l'attraction qu'exerçait Heero sur lui, rappela leur présence à la princesse, d'une gentille boutade.

" Et nous? On compte pour du beurre?

- Mais non Duo, je suis ravie que vous ayez tous pu venir!"

Elle souriait.

Leur amie était radieuse et amoureuse. Duo lui offrit une chaleureuse accolade, suivi par Heero et Hilde.

" Venez. Trowa et Quatre sont déjà arrivés et je voudrais vous présenter Treize moi-même."

Oui, très amoureuse.

" Mais, Rélena chérie, le protocole..."

Dorothy, la cousine de Rélena, tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son rôle qui consistait, au départ, à accueillir les différents invités.

" Au diable le protocole, ceux sont mes amis!"

Duo et Hilde éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée de la pauvre jeune femme. Les deux asiatiques sourirent simplement. Wufei et Rélena ouvrirent le passage, suivi de près par une Hilde surexcitée, elle adorait les soirées mondaines.

Duo et Heero se sourirent, amusés par les deux jeunes femmes et naturellement, la main du jeune américain trouva sa place aux creux des reins du japonais alors qu'ils passaient à leur tour la porte monumentale.

Ils furent présentés comme il se doit au futur épousé et ils s'éparpillèrent dans la foule.

Duo souffla. Il avait laissé Hilde pendue au cou du demi-frère d'Heero, Noa, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre le moins du monde et Heero, aux prises avec Quatre.

Pendant près d'une heure, il avait fourni des efforts surhumains pour ne pas embarquer le japonais dans un coin sombre, lui arracher cette tenue qui lui allait beaucoup trop bien et lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Ouais, il s'était lâchement enfui.

Il était à présent accoudé à un balcon, dehors, avec pour seule compagnie, sa frustration amoureuse et une coupe de champagne.

" Tu devrais lui parler."

En fait non, il n'était pas si seul que ça. Wufei se tenait juste à coté de lui, ses yeux morts tournés vers l'immense jardin. Duo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ils avaient eu cette discussion des centaines de fois. Le jeune aveugle était devenu son confident depuis qu'ils avaient flirtiné ensemble le jour de ses 18ans. Duo lui avait alors expliqué pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

On n'est jamais aussi lucide que lorsqu'on a un coup dans le nez.

Pourtant le chinois fut surpris par le mutisme inhabituel de son ami. A chaque fois, il s'était plaint de l'injustice de ce monde ou l'avait carrément envoyé balader. Du coup, il était inquiet pour lui.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence assez pesant, Wufei le brisa de nouveau.

" Accepterais-tu de m'emmener dans le jardin?

- Bien entendu..."

Avec un naturel qui pourrait en déconcerter plus d'un, Wufei posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami et ils rentrèrent ainsi dans la salle de bal, chuchotant tranquillement. Ils slalomèrent entre les invités, indifférent aux murmures qui s'élevaient sur leur passage et sortirent en direction de la roseraie.

Duo comprenait pourquoi Wu' n'avait cessé de lui en parler. Il était vrai qu'à cette époque de l'année, les fleurs offraient aux promeneurs leur plus belle parure et il se laissa enivrer par leur parfum.

Wufei souhaitait aller jusqu'au petit étang qui se trouvait au milieu du grand parc. Chemin faisant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, entrecoupé par quelques silences apaisants et de rires. La discussion revint sur Heero et sur les sentiments que le natté éprouvait à son égard quand ils arrivèrent près de l'eau.

Après avoir chaleureusement salué son demi-frère qui faisait ses études aux États-Unis et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois, il discuta avec lui et Quatre. Une petite heure plus tard, il se tourna pour demander quelque chose à Duo qu'il pensait en train de discuter avec Trowa et tomba sur du vide.

Où était encore ce baka natté?

Bon, il avait dû aller chercher un truc à boire ou à grignoter. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulèrent plus Heero s'inquiétait ou s'énervait. Ses coups d'oeil se firent plus fréquents, plus insistants. Noa, Quatre, Trowa et Hilde ricanaient discrètement. Le manège de leur ami en devenait presque ridicule tant il était perdu dans ses recherches. Il était complètement ignorant de leurs messes basses.

Leur petit manège s'arrêta quand ils le virent se tendre, ses yeux vissés sur une des grandes baies vitrées de l'immense salle de réception. Chacun suivit le regard du jeune homme et tombèrent sur Duo, grand prince, qui conversait gaiement avec leur ami Wufei avant de sortir vers les jardins.

Noa s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule. Heero sursauta et arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

" Gomen...

- Vas lui parler.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait."

La réplique était glaciale. Oh, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, il était toujours si maître de lui, si pondéré dans toutes ses relations sauf avec le natté. Et c'était là que le bât blessait. Sa réaction démontrait qu'il était profondément blessé de l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme. Le seul qui ne sembla pas être impressionné fut le téméraire qui l'avait sorti de sa contemplation assassine. Son frère lui serra doucement l'épaule.

" Vas-y avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

- Hn.

- Niisan... tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi Wufei lui tenait le bras."

S'il y a avait bien quelqu'un, hormis Duo, qui avait un quelconque ascendant sur Heero, c'était son jeune frère. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de fendre la foule à son tour à la suite du _couple_.

" Je voudrais savoir comment tu fais?

- Je sais pas Quatre, peut-être parce que je suis son frère!"

000

Il était vraiment con de l'avoir écouté. Il se retrouvait planté là, comme un imbécile, au milieu de cette roseraie de malheur qui avait des allures de labyrinthe. Ils pouvaient être partout. Heureusement pour lui que le température était clémente sinon il serait mort de froid. Au bout d'un moment, las de les chercher, il en profita pour se balader. Même si seule la lune éclairait les ténèbres, ce jardin était une vrai splendeur. Il déambula longuement au gré des différentes effluves et couleurs de ces magnifiques fleurs. Le silence le calmait et il se rendait compte combien il avait été ridicule plus tôt avec sa crise de jalousie si puérile. Ce sentiment qu'il portait à l'américain était devenu de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

S'il perdait tout sens des réalités alors qu'il discutait juste avec un ami, comment réagirait-il quand il le verrait avec un PETIT ami?

"... ne veux pas perdre son amitié."

La voix de Duo?

L'amitié de qui?

Conscient qu'il écoutait une conversation qui ne le concernait absolument pas, Heero tendit néanmoins l'oreille.

" Ne dis pas de bêtise. Peu importe ce que tu pourras lui dire, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas.

- Je l'aime trop pour prendre ce risque..."

Son coeur se serra brutalement. Ce qu'il craignait arrivait. Le natté, SON natté était amoureux. Il refoula du mieux qu'il put les larmes qu'il sentait monter, lui qui ne pleurait jamais, et devint plus attentif encore à la suite. Juste pour savoir qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué.

" Enfin Duo, même moi qui suis aveugle, j'ai vu son manège.

- Hein?

- Je ne cesse de te le répéter. Il t'aime probablement autant que tu l'aimes..."

La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Qui pouvait bien être cet imbécile qui lui tournait autour que Wufei connaissait et qui ne voyait même pas la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé en retour? Le natté avait-il tant de secret dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence? Il soupira.

" On ne doit pas parler du même. Je m'en serais aperçu! Je le connais comme ma poche!

- Moi aussi Duo, moi aussi. Mais quoique je te dise, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Je reste persuader que tu te morfonds pour rien."

Heero soupira. Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, histoire de se recomposer un visage en rapport avec l'événement qu'ils fêtaient ce soir.

Duo se leva.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je pourrais rentrer seul."

Duo commença donc à s'éloigner quand la voix de Wufei s'éleva de nouveau.

" N'oublie pas Duo, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'Heero est si attentionné. Tu y es tellement habitué que tu es aveugle à ses propres sentiments."

Heero n'entendit pas la réponse du natté mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu. Son coeur venait de faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. S'il avait bien compris les paroles du chinois, c'était de lui que Duo était amoureux. Un sourire idiot se plaqua sur son visage. Il revint rapidement sur ses pas et chercha un long moment son ami. Mais pas l'ombre d'une longue chevelure à l'horizon et ce costume qu'il trouvait superbe il y a encore une heure, l'ennuyait profondément. Il le chercha partout.

000

Alors qu'il pensait retourner festoyer, il était finalement rester dans le jardin, il avait besoin de réfléchir aux dernières paroles de son ami. Était-il si habitué à avoir Heero dans son espace, dans sa vie qu'il avait été incapable de voir quoique ce soit? C'était fort probable... Après des tours et détours, il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait encore besoin d'en parler avec le chinois. Il voulait être sûr avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il revint vers l'étang.

Désespéré de ne pas le trouver, Heero prit le parti d'aller voir Wufei pour lui avouer qu'il avait entendu leur conversation et lui demander où Duo était parti se cacher.

" Duo!"

Il l'avait enfin trouvé... Il le vit paniquer, regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait un moyen de s'échapper. Heero sourit, comprenant enfin l'attitude un peu bizarre de son ami depuis quelques temps.

" Oh...? Heero? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Je vais chercher Wufei."

Trouvant le parfait échappatoire, il prit la fuite.

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit un peu plus et il se sentit chat après une souris...

Heechat qui courait après Duouris!

Il manqua de lui rentrer dedans alors que celui-ci était planté au milieu du sentier.

Devant eux, Wufei semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à leur existence dans les bras d'un grand blond qu'ils identifièrent comme étant le frère de la futur épousée, le Prince Héritier, Milliardo Peacecraft.

Ne dit-on pas qu'on rencontrait souvent son futur époux lors d'un mariage?

C'était des fiançailles mais c'était tout comme.

" Hum, hum...

- Duo...Laisse le tranquille.

- Mais 'ro!

- Tu vois bien qu'il a autre chose à faire..."

Heero marqua un temps d'arrêt, c'était le moment rêvé!

"... et nous aussi. Viens par là."

Il tira brusquement Duo par la main et s'éloigna un peu du couple enlacé.

" Heero?

- Chut...viens."

Sans se formaliser de la stupéfaction qu'il lisait dans les iris violines, il glissa une de ses mains autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Le temps sembla flotter une fraction de secondes avant que le natté ne réagisse enfin en nouant ses mains sur le nuque du nippon et de répondre ardemment à ce baiser tant désiré.

" Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux-là, depuis le temps qu'on les voit se tourner autour.

- Je crois avoir déjà entendu ma soeur parler d'un pari avec Hilde Maxwell sur le temps qu'ils mettront à se mettre ensemble

- Moi, je voudrais bien savoir lequel a osé se déclarer.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai aussi un pari en cours avec Quatre et Trowa."

Duo relâcha brusquement les lèvres de son amour enfin avoué.

" BANDE D'ENFOIRES!

- DUO! TON LANGAGE!

Ils les entendirent se marrer et se sourirent.

Oui, ils avaient été aveugle, vraiment aveugle.

Ils rougirent un peu et s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous les rires de leurs amis, heureux qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés.

000

**Voilà une séquelle qui n'était pas prévu.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!**

**J'attends vos comm' avec impatience.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	4. Bibliothèque Sonore

Le point de départ de ça, est un truc à la con qui m'est arrivé en allant à la bibliothèque sonore de mon bled pour mon papa!

Il n'y a que des vieux et pour une fois, il y avait un mec de moins de 30 ans sur les lieux. Je devais pas être la seule à penser qu'il y avait que des vieux là dedans et nous restâmes bloqués l'un sur l'autre quelques secondes avant de retourner à nos affaires... Rien de plus... Mais il a fallu que ce soit un informaticien.

Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'avec mon esprit pleins d'images plus ou moins alléchantes d'Heero et de Duo, ça ne pouvait que me donner une idée...

Voilà le résultat...

**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi...-.-'

**Résumé:** Heero se lamente sur son sort en réparant un ordi quand une voix lui fait lever le nez...Yaoi

Merci à ma Siashini que j'adore qui met beaucoup de temps à ma disposition pour corriger mes élucubrations! Merci Ma Belle!

Sur ces belles paroles,

Bonne lecture.

000

**Bibliothèque sonore...**

000

Bibliothèque sonore, Sankcity, 15h

000

_Tac, tactactactac..._

" Heero!"

_Tactactac tac tac..._

Mais elle ne peut pas me lâcher cette grognasse...  
>K'so, Trowa, tu sais que je te hais là, avec tes envies philanthropiques!<br>Pas que je sois fermé à toutes tentatives pour aider mes contemporains, hein!  
>Au contraire! Que ton mec, Quatre, s'investisse dans ce type d'assoc', je trouve ça très bien.<br>Mais là...

_Tac tac tac..._

" Alors, tu as trouvé le problème?"  
>Battements de cils...<br>- Hn."

_Tactactac tac..._

Tu me prends pour qui toi?  
>Et arrête de me coller ou je te fais bouffer le clavier!<br>Alors, je disais... hum...  
>Ah oui, une bibliothèque sonore pour aveugles et malvoyants.<br>Moi qui adore lire, je suis à fond avec mon ami et son mec. D'ailleurs, quand mon travail m'en laisse le temps, j'enregistre moi-même les livres que j'ai préférés sur CD pour les faire partager à ceux qui ne peuvent plus lire.  
>Mais...<br>Quelle idée d'avoir accepté de faire la maintenance informatique de la bibliothèque de ma ville?

_Tactactactac tactac tac... tactac_

" Je ne comprends vraiment pas..."

_Tac tactac_

Ça, je m'en doute, y a pas grand chose que tu dois comprendre!  
>J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne me foutrait pas la paix une minute...<br>Réléna Darlian Peacecraft.  
>Une jeune femme gentille et avec le cœur sur la main. Elle a arrangé son emploi du temps de PDG d'une grande entreprise pharmaceutique pour s'occuper elle-même de la direction et de la gestion de cet endroit...<br>Mais... Il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre de présentation idyllique.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être collante!<br>Dans quelle langue faut-il que je lui dise que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout intéressé?

_Tac tac tac tactactac..._

" ... Pourtant, en général..."

_Tac tac soupir tactac..._

Kami-sama qu'elle est soûlante...  
>Je considère que tu as une dette envers moi Trowa.<br>Supporter ça une fois par semaine exige une compensation, surtout que je la soupçonne de faire sauter le réseau uniquement pour me faire venir. Logique, je me défile systématiquement dès qu'elle se pointe à mon bureau ou alors, j'ai soudain une grand-mère malade quand elle veut m'inviter à dîner.  
>Et dire que je pourrais tranquillement être à la maison en train de mettre au point un nouvel anti-virus ou un autre logiciel bien plus intéressant.<br>Enfin...  
>Je n'ai qu'une parole...<p>

_Taaa..._

" OH! Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu?  
>- Je vais très bien ma belle et toi?"<p>

Que...  
>Une voix douce et chaude, indubitablement masculine me fait lever le nez et j'ai peine à croire ce que je vois.<br>Un bel homme, 24 ou 25 ans tout au plus, serre doucement Réléna dans ses bras.  
>De là où je suis, je ne le vois que de profil.<br>Des traits fins, un nez bien droit légèrement retroussé, des lèvres pleines relevées en un magnifique sourire et une longue chevelure, aux chauds reflets de miel, retenue en une natte serrée qui coule tranquillement dans son dos.  
>Il est grand quoique sûrement plus petit que moi et élancé, des vêtements près du corps, un t-shirt avec col en V et jeans noirs, ne laissent que peu de place à mon imagination.<p>

" On ne peut mieux! Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir?  
>- L'école me prend beaucoup trop de temps..."<p>

_Tac... tac... taaa..._

Pendant que 'Léna est occupée avec Bel Ange, je tente de reprendre mes réparations mais je ne peux m'empêcher de reposer les yeux sur la sublime créature qui discute toujours avec la jeune femme.  
>J'ai peine à rester les pieds sur Terre avec une apparition pareille. Ce gars a quelque chose qui m'attire irrésistiblement et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois que je craque physiquement pour un mec au premier coup d'œil. Pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas vraiment une chaude nuit d'été à ses côtés qui me vient en premier à l'esprit, on aura plutôt envie d'une froide nuit d'hiver, tous les deux chaudement emmitouflés dans une grosse couette, les yeux plongés dans les flammes immenses d'un feu de cheminée, discutant tranquillement du dernier livre sorti ou du prochain Noël à organiser... Et ça, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé...<p>

_Tac... tac... tac..._

" Et les enfants? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir avec mon emploi du temps de ministre!  
>- Ils vont bien, il n'y a que Solo qui a eu une grippe il y a quelques jours..."<p>

_Taaa... tactactactac... tactac..._

Des enfants?...  
>C'est le genre de détails qui refroidit.<br>Tant pis, Bel Ange est sûrement marié puisqu'il est père de famille.  
>Je suis sérieusement déçu mais bon, je vais m'en remettre sans problème, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pensé avoir une quelconque ouverture avec lui, il ne m'a d'ailleurs même pas jeté un coup d'œil…<br>Aller, finissons vite avant que Réléna revienne à la charge. Au moins, il m'aura filé un sérieux coup de main sans même le savoir.

_Tac tac tac tactactac.. tactac_

" J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave quand même?  
>- Non, Sally est un excellent médecin, heureusement qu'elle vit avec nous!"<p>

C'est bon, j'ai terminé, je vais pouvoir m'éclipser rapidement. Les détails de la vie conjugale de Bel Ange et sa femme Sally ne me regardent absolument pas!  
>Iie! Je ne fuis pas et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.<br>On va se la tenter genre:" je te laisse un mot Réléna-san et tu me rappelles s'il y a un problème." Sans faire de bruits, je range mes affaires mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de me lever que...

" Oh Heero, viens, je voudrais te présenter un ami."

J'ai le droit de grogner là?  
>Je ferme un instant les yeux, histoire que Léna ne voit pas à quel point elle m'agace là, et je prends sur moi.<br>J'avance vers Bel Ange.

" Duo, je voudrais te présenter Heero Yuy, l'âme généreuse qui accepte de venir pour remettre en ordre notre réseau informatique!"

Il rit. Et moi, je frissonne...  
>Un rire clair et pur comme du cristal. Un rire d'enfant qui ne donne qu'une envie de l'entendre à nouveau...<br>J'aime son rire, j'aime sa voix...  
>Il penche légèrement la tête et me tend la main.<p>

" Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Réléna ne cesse de me parler de vous!  
>- Duoooo!"<p>

Il rit de nouveau.  
>J'attends qu'il se calme un peu... Brusquement il s'arrête et je sens un léger malaise. Effectivement, il tend toujours sa main vers moi. Je la prends vivement et son sourire revient.<br>Je m'aperçois à ce moment que son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux... Des yeux magnifiques d'ailleurs, une couleur que je n'ai jamais vue, un bleu profond qui tire légèrement sur le violet... Pourtant... il n'y a aucune lumière dans ses iris...  
>Il est aveugle...<br>Je souris doucement et secoue à peine la tête... Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas me remarquer si je ne lui parlais pas...

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
>- Je connais cette voix.<br>- Oui, Heero enregistre quelques livres quand il a le temps...  
>- C'est ça. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez enregistré la Chronique des vampires d'Anne Rice et certains Vargas n'est-ce pas?<br>- C'est exact.  
>- C'est très agréable de vous écouter. Vous lisez très bien et votre tessiture de voix est un enchantement pour l'oreille.<br>- Heu... Merci."

Ce sont des compliments que je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu.  
>Je suis quelqu'un qui parle très peu en règle générale et la plupart de ceux avec qui j'ai une aventure ne cessent de me répéter combien mes yeux sont beaux et mes cheveux et mon corps et ma peau...<br>Peut-être est-ce pour ça que ça me touche plus qu'il ne le voulait certainement.

" Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai hâte d'écouter le prochain livre que vous enregistrerez...  
>- Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore d'autres projets en vue.<br>- Hum, je me doute que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire entre votre travail et votre petite amie...  
>- Je n'ai pas de petite amie."<p>

K'so...  
>Je me giflerais bien de répondre aussi vite.<br>Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire que je sois avec quelqu'un ou pas...  
>Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, je vais finir par être en retard au conseil d'administration de ma propre boîte, moi qui suis la ponctualité même et qui ne souffre pas que mes subordonnés ne le soient pas.<br>Non, je ne fuis pas!

" Je vais devoir vous laisser, le travail m'appelle.  
>- Oh et bien, à une prochaine fois j'espère...<br>- Oui, à une prochaine fois...  
>- À bientôt Heero!"<p>

C'est ça, à bientôt...  
>À peine ai-je le nez dehors que je respire une grande bouffée d'air.<br>Ce mec dégage une aura et un charisme étonnants qui ont un effet indiscutable sur moi.  
>Mais... comme toujours, il y a un mais dans ce genre de tableau... il a une compagne et des enfants...<br>Oublie le, Yuy, c'est mieux pour toi...  
>Avec un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule je m'en vais loin de lui...<p>

000

Fondation Maxwell, Sankcity, 20h47

000

" Ah Heero, te voilà enfin!  
>- Hn."<p>

Me voilà à une de ces réceptions dont j'ai une sainte horreur.  
>Non mais c'est vrai quoi, on ne peut pas donner un peu de tunes, bon ok, beaucoup de tunes, je ne suis pas radin, à une association pour orphelins sans qu'on vous demande de venir faire le pitre dans une de ces soirées mondaines où journalistes et autres parasites viennent vous ennuyer toute la soirée...<br>Oui, je sais, je donne beaucoup de mon temps pour ce type d'associations.  
>Disons simplement que plus jeune, certaines d'entre elles, particulièrement celles pour les jeunes délinquants, furent un soutien précieux et je souhaite les remercier à ma manière...<p>

" Tu sais que tu es en retard?  
>- Écoute Quatre... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu! Quelle idée de faire une soirée un vendredi? Je travaille le vendredi moi!"<p>

Et comme celle qui m'a soutenu n'existe plus, je me demande encore pourquoi d'ailleurs, j'ai suivi mon ami Trowa dans ses choix.  
>La bibliothèque sonore, parce que c'est une association créée par Quatre.<br>La Fondation Maxwell par ce que je suis avant tout un orphelin et qu'il m'a manqué un encadrement quand il m'en aurait fallu un.  
>Bien sûr, je me suis renseigné avant d'investir mon argent.<br>Lors de ma visite, je n'avais rencontré que le sous-directeur, Wufei Chang, Mr Maxwell étant en déplacement à l'étranger et l'atmosphère si... familiale m'avait de suite accrochée. Les enfants étaient très bien instruits et éduqués mais les moyens se faisaient rare, malgré la fortune colossale de la famille Maxwell.  
>J'ai même entraîné Trowa et Quatre dans cette aventure. Nous ne fûmes jamais déçu.<p>

" Tu vas pas commencer à râler!  
>- Trowa mon ami, comment vas-tu?<br>- Très bien."

Mais j'avais dû sauter le paragraphe " se servir de votre image" pour venir en aide aux gamins...  
>Quel barbe...<br>En plus, avec ma chance, Réléna est dans les parages...  
>D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pour quoi on nous a conviés ce soir. Généralement, lors de ce type de soirées, on nous présente un projet quelconque mais je n'ai rien entendu de tel.<br>Un serveur s'approche de nous et j'attrape un verre tandis que Trowa fait de même pour son compagnon et lui.  
>Ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux et très amoureux...<br>Je soupire doucement et repense à ce Duo... Une semaine que je l'ai rencontré et je n'ai pu me défaire de son sourire... Je suis atteint, c'est sûr.

" Pourquoi on est là au fait? Je n'ai pas eu vent d'un quelconque projet ou autre?  
>- Je connais cette voix."<p>

Imité par Trowa et Quatre, je regarde d'où vient cette phrase amusée qui accélère sensiblement mon rythme cardiaque...  
>Mes yeux s'écarquillent... Bel Ange est juste devant nous, à peine à quelques mètres... Son immense sourire me fait frissonner et je me demande un instant si je ne suis pas en-train de rêver tout simplement.<br>La voix de Quatre me sort de ma contemplation...

" Duooooo! Quand est-ce que tu es rentré des États-Unis?  
>- Il y a quelques jours seulement."<p>

Après avoir donné son verre à Trowa, le jeune arabe lui saute dans les bras et le natté le serre avec force contre lui.  
>Je suis complètement abasourdi.<p>

" Ils se connaissent?  
>- Oui, Duo est le meilleur ami de Quatre. Pourquoi, tu le connais?<br>- Eh bien...  
>- Nous avons été présentés par Réléna quand je suis allé lui rendre visite à la bibliothèque en début de semaine.<br>- Hein? Tu as vu Réléna et elle ne m'a rien dit? Attends que je...  
>- Calme toi Kitty, c'est moi qui lui est demandé de ne rien dire..."<p>

À nouveau son rire si mélodieux se fait entendre.  
>Je soupire de contentement. Je suis bêtement heureux de le revoir et de savoir que nous avons un ami en commun.<br>Quatre relâche sa prise koala et ils s'avancent enfin vers nous. Le blond prend les deux verres dans les mains de son ami pour qu'il puisse donner l'accolade au nouvel arrivant qui, enfin, se tourne vers moi.  
>Rien que de l'avoir à quelques pas de moi, je commence doucement à avoir chaud..<p>

" Je suis ravi de vous revoir Duo.  
>- Pitié, tutoie moi. Les amis de Quatre sont mes amis.<br>- Si tu le souhaites..."

Son sourire est lumineux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre.  
>Rapidement, Quatre et Duo discutent ensemble, nous laissant bien involontairement, Trowa et moi, en dehors de ces quelques minutes de retrouvailles.<br>Je ne cesse pourtant de le regarder, honteusement soulagé qu'il ne puisse pas me voir faire... Je grave chacune de ses expressions dans ma mémoire..

" Tu vas finir par le brûler.  
>- Hn?<br>- Tu vas lui faire un trou dans la peau à le regarder comme ça."

Je m'arrache à contre cœur de ma contemplation muette et jette un regard noir à mon ami qui se marre discrètement.  
>Faux frère...<br>Brusquement, Duo se met à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches. Hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes, j'en oublie d'envoyer loin Trowa et le regarde sortir une montre à gousset dont il ouvre le clapet et tâte rapidement les aiguilles.  
>Et comme s'il savait exactement où j'étais, il se tourne vers moi.<p>

" Heero?  
>- Oui?<br>- Acceptes-tu de me conduire jusqu'à l'estrade?  
>- Bien sûr."<p>

Je suis très surpris qu'il me le demande à moi et pas à Quatre.  
>Peu importe, je profiterais un peu égoïstement de sa présence à mon bras. Je m'avance tranquillement vers lui, lui présente mon bras où il pose avec grâce sa main gauche...<br>Je dois avoir un sourire stupide mais je m'en fous. La sensation de sa main sur moi est un vrai délice auquel personne ne pourrait me faire renoncer.

" Dis, c'est moi qui fabule ou y a un truc entre ces deux-là?  
>- Tu as raison, corazon. Heero est complètement mordu.<br>- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est la première fois que je vois Duo demander à quelqu'un de le conduire..."

J'hésite à poser ma main sur le sienne... Ça pourrait paraître naturel si ce n'était pas notre deuxième rencontre.  
>Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour combler ce blanc qui me met un peu mal à l'aise..<p>

" Alors Heero, qui es-tu?"

Hein?  
>C'est quoi cette question?<br>Je veux bien parler de moi mais, déjà que je ne suis pas très bavard, si la question n'est pas plus précise, on va avoir du mal.  
>Il se met à rire et moi j'oublie jusqu'à l'endroit où nous sommes...<p>

" Que fais-tu dans la vie?  
>- Oh! J'ai ma propre entreprise d'informatique.<br>- Info? Attends... Yuy... Je savais bien que ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu... Yuy de la Wing Cie?  
>- C'est exact.. Comment..."<p>

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que nous sommes déjà au pied de l'estrade.  
>Il tourne son visage vers moi une dernière fois avant de monter.<br>Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est absolument à l'aise malgré son handicap et, au mieux, mon aide ne lui a fait gagner que quelques minutes...  
>Puis-je y voir une quelconque marque d'intérêt envers moi?<br>Le battement régulier de sa natte au creux de ses reins me laissent doucement rêveur et ce n'est qu'une main posée sur mon épaule qui me sort de mon enchantement...

" Viens, on va se mettre devant.  
>- Hn.<br>- Trowa a raison, ce doit être important pour que Duo monte aussi.  
>- Hn?"<p>

" Chers amis, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir aussi nombreux tout en ignorant le but exact de cette invitation.  
>Il y a quelques temps de ça, je vous ai fait part de ma volonté de céder ma place à mon fils aîné. Il y a peu, il est revenu des États-Unis où il poursuivait ses études.<br>Ce soir, je voudrais vous le présenter officiellement comme le nouveau président de le Fondation Maxwell."

Je vis avec stupeur Duo s'avancer vers le devant de la scène et saluer l'assemblée. Je n'entendis pas les quelques mots qu'il prononça tellement la surprise était de taille.  
>Je me mets à rire nerveusement tandis que les conversations reprennent tranquillement autour de moi et commentent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme la nouvelle.<p>

" Tu ne savais pas?  
>- Non Quatre. Je ne connaissais que son prénom.<br>- Déçu?"

La voix douce de Duo me ramène à nouveau à lui.  
>Alors c'est un Maxwell...<br>La surprise est de taille.  
>Moi qui est horreur de la foule et de la vie publique que je fuis chaque jour de ma vie, je craque sur un mec, héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays...<br>Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive!  
>Mais peu importe, il me plaît et de toutes façons, je n'ai aucune chance n'est-ce pas?<p>

" Déçu non, surpris oui!  
>- J'en suis ravi. Excusez moi, je vais devoir aller serrer quelques mains."<p>

Sa grimace trahit son ton enjoué et nous compatissons tous les trois.  
>Je soupire pour la énième fois de la soirée en le regardant fendre la foule avec rapidité et souplesse. Ce mec est corrosif, je sens déjà le manque de sa présence.<br>Alors qu'il disparaît de mon champs de vision, un détail me revient en mémoire.

" Sa femme n'est pas avec lui?"

Un des sourcil de Trowa se soulève et Quatre se retient d'éclater de rire...

" Quoi?  
>- Où es-tu aller pêcher que Duo était marié?<br>- Réléna et lui parlaient d'une certaine Sally quand ils se sont vus mardi!"

Quatre explose et se réfugie dans les bras de son amant pour étouffer les larmes de son fou rire. Même Trowa semble vouloir retenir un irrépressible sourire qui faisait trembler les coins de sa bouche.  
>Je me sentirais presque vexé là... J'ai un peu de mal à saisir ce que j'ai pu dire de si drôle!<br>Je dois puiser dans toute ma volonté pour obliger mon pied à rester en place.

" Alors?...  
>- Duo est gay, Heero, et Sally est juste le médecin de l'orphelinat...<br>- Hein? Et Solo... n'est pas son fils?  
>- Non, c'est juste un môme de ce même orphelinat que Duo adore."<p>

Même si je reste extérieurement très vexé qu'ils se soient foutus de moi, intérieurement j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient d'exploser!  
>Mais je ne leur ferais pas le plaisir de le montrer.<br>D'ailleurs, la musique commence à étouffer les discutions et les premiers couples se pressent sur la piste, dont Trowa et Quatre qui me laisse tout seul avec mon sourire en coin.

" Alors on ne danse pas beau brun?"

Le ferait-il exprès de surgir devant moi à chaque fois que je pense à lui et à son sourire.  
>Je suis drogué à ses lèvres rosées... Et maintenant que ces deux faux frères ont éloigné le spectre d'une femme et d'un enfant autour de Bel Ange, je ne vais pas passer à côté de l'occasion de le séduire.<p>

" Je t'attendais...  
>- Oh... Et bien qu'attendons-nous?"<p>

Je prends sa main et l'entraîne à ma suite.  
>Dieu qu'il est superbe dans son costume noir à col mao qui souligne la finesse de son cou. Ses mains trouvent naturellement leurs places, l'une sur mon épaule et l'autre dans ma main, tandis que mon autre main se glisse aux creux de ses reins.<br>Je ne suis pas un fan de la valse mais je veux bien faire tous les efforts du monde pour danser avec lui.  
>Je sens ses mains me détailler. C'est une sensation très étrange... Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne cherche pas à me caresser mais simplement à savoir à quoi je ressemble mais ses doigts qui frôlent ma mâchoire font naître de légers frissons que je ne peux contrôler.<br>Ma veste commence à me gêner.

" Je voudrais aller prendre l'air. Peux-tu m'accompagner? À force de tourner, je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis...  
>- Viens."<p>

Je laisse ma main au bas de son dos pour le guider légèrement sans m'imposer.  
>Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour évoluer dans son monde.<br>Je me demande bien quand même d'où lui vient cette capacité à sentir son espace... Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la question mais, est-ce inné ou un entraînement intensif?  
>Il m'indique une terrasse au sud-est de la pièce où se déroule la soirée.<br>La nuit est chaude et je lui demande s'il veut un verre avant de le laisser pour aller chercher de quoi se désaltérer.

Je n'ai guère eu à aller loin, un serveur avait sûrement vu le maître de ses lieux se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée et nous amenait deux verres de champagne.  
>Je prends ces quelques minutes pour le regarder au clair de lune...<br>Il est légèrement penché sur la balustrade en pierre brute, son visage offert à l'air doux, les paupières closes.  
>Je regrette de ne pas avoir un appareil photo... Non, pour rendre une telle beauté, une telle magie, il faudrait un excellent coup de pinceau, une toile aux allures féeriques... J'imagine très bien de petites fées voletant autour de lui et le nimber d'une petite lueur bleutée...<p>

" Que fais-tu?"

Il a senti ma présence. Cet homme m'étonne de secondes en secondes...  
>Je m'approche et lui donne son verre.<p>

" Je te regarde..."

Son visage se tourne vers moi, le rose aux joues lui va à ravir.  
>Il me plaît de plus en plus même si je ne sais rien de lui, je voudrais pouvoir simplement le prendre dans mes bras et l'entourer de chaleur et de tendresse...<br>Si Trowa m'entendait penser, il dirait que je me ramollis.  
>Mais comment ne pas se sentir fondre devant tant de beauté et de grâce?...<p>

" Et moi, puis-je?  
>- Hn?<br>- Puis-je te regarder aussi?"

J'ai un peu de mal à saisir la subtilité de sa phrase alors que je le regarde poser son verre.  
>Ses mains fines se posent à la lisière de mon col et remontent tout doucement le long de mon cou, m'arrachant un soupir.<br>Est-il vraiment conscient de l'effet qu'il me fait?  
>Peu importe, il continue son ascension sur ma mâchoire, redessinant plusieurs fois le contour de mon visage comme s'il voulait en apprendre par cœur la forme.<br>Ses doigts prennent vite le chemin de mes yeux, détaillant chaque surface, chaque pli.

" De quel couleur sont tes yeux?  
>- Bleu de prusse.<br>- Hm."

Doucement, il insinue ses mains dans mes cheveux et son sourire s'élargit à mesure qu'il contemple le désastre.  
>Je n'ai jamais réussi à les discipliner... Même avec du gel, ils font absolument ce qu'ils veulent.<br>J'ai beau les couper ou autres, c'est intenable, ça ressemble toujours à un nid...

" Et tes cheveux?  
>- Ils sont bruns.<br>- Hm."

Il contourne lentement mes oreilles et ses doigts reviennent effleurer mon visage. Il s'attarde sur l'arrête de mon nez et, après avoir hésité un instant, ils passent sur mes lèvres.  
>Je me retiens in extremis de les happer.<br>Son geste d'une lenteur presque sensuelle m'échauffe et j'ai un mal fou à ne pas le prendre dans mes bras et de lui voler son souffle...  
>Peut-être est-ce qu'il cherche?<p>

" Tu as une jolie bouche.  
>- Hm."<p>

Il murmure ces quelques mots, ses doigts toujours posés sur mes lèvres, immobiles.  
>Tant pis, adieu doute...<br>Je pose ma main aux creux de ses reins et l'approche lentement mais sûrement de moi.  
>Il n'a qu'un léger sursaut et ne dit rien.<br>Ses mains glissent jusque sur mon cou et sans attendre, je prends possession de ses lèvres qui m'ont tenté dès que mes yeux se sont posés dessus.  
>Un baiser un peu timide mais qui se passionne, un peu hésitant face à l'inconnu mais qui prend en assurance avec ce qu'il découvre.<br>J'aime son sourire, j'aime sa voix et j'adore l'embrasser...

" Humhum..."

Nous nous éloignons rapidement, pris sur le fait.  
>Quatre, je te hais!<br>Je jette un coup d'œil à Duo, il se retient pour ne pas rire, ses joues arborant une tendre couleur rosée.  
>Kawaii.<br>Je craque... complètement.  
>Il reprend son souffle.<p>

" Ton père te cherche.  
>- J'arrive."<p>

Il m'adresse un immense sourire et s'apprête à partir.  
>Hey, où tu vas toi?<br>Je l'attrape par le bras et le tourne vers moi. Je lui vole définitivement son souffle avec un baiser tourbillon, son corps serré contre mon cœur.  
>Je le sens frissonner et j'ai envie de lui.<br>Je finis par le relâcher, un peu chancelant..., je ne vaux guère mieux,... et il part vers Quatre qui vient à sa rencontre, ses yeux me lançant un regard un peu incrédule et clairement content.

Finalement, je le hais pas tant que ça, Trowa.  
>S'il ne m'avait pas demandé, presque obligé d'ailleurs serait plus juste, à aller faire cette réparation, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.<br>Une rencontre éclaire aux allures de coup de foudre...

000

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	5. Conte de Noël

Parce que " Bibliothèque Sonore" a eu un certain succès, je vous offre une petite séquelle.

Attention LEMON! Mais tout kawaii...

Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews ( j'en ai jamais eu autant sur un Os..) et à ma Siashini pour sa correction toujours aussi rapide et efficace!

Sur ces belles paroles,

Bonne Lecture

000

**Conte de Noël.**

000

_3 mois plus tard._

000

J'aime aussi lui faire l'amour...  
>Ses mains sont partout, sur mon torse, dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux... Alors que je vais et viens en lui en douceur, faisant monter insidieusement la chaleur entre nous au cœur de cette nuit d'hiver.<br>Tout est plus sensuel avec lui. Chacun de ses gestes me fait frissonner tandis qu'il gémit sous mes baisers... Mon nom murmuré par sa bouche est le plus doux des aphrodisiaques accélérant mon rythme cardiaque et la cadence de mes coups de reins. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis amoureux...

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis notre rencontre.  
>J'ai appris beaucoup avec lui, notamment sur son handicap, bien que quand on le voit évoluer dans le monde, on a du mal à le voir comme tel. Il est aveugle de naissance, m'a-t-il dit et c'est pourquoi il avait cette facilité à appréhender ce qu'il entourait mais que l'entraînement intensif de Taï-chi de Wufei y était pour beaucoup aussi. J'avais la clé d'une partie du mystère...<p>

Mais à savoir comment il savait où je me trouvais quand nous étions au milieu d'une foule, ça, il n'a jamais voulu dévoiler son secret, comme il le dit si bien.

Je regarde avec délice son visage serein posé contre ma poitrine... Il est beau et la lueur des flammes accentue encore ce pouvoir qu'il a sur mes sens. Oui, j'ai eu droit à mon petit fantasme. Nous sommes en vacances à la montagne juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Et je le tiens dans mes bras, emmitouflés dans une couette après l'avoir épuisé, les yeux plongés dans les flammes...  
>Je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis des années.<p>

Je sus aussi que se fut par hasard que Quatre et lui devinrent amis. Heureux hasard, n'est-ce pas? Leurs familles respectives s'étaient retrouvées au même endroit pour les vacances d'hiver et la bibliothèque de l'hôtel proposait des livres à écouter, on se demande bien par quel miracle se fut possible, les gens sont encore si étroit d'esprit. Je suppose que le fait que le fils d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays soit aveugle avait sensiblement joué sur leur choix. Tant mieux, d'autres aussi en profiteront... Et Quatre l'avait abordé, curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec un lecteur mp3 dans une salle de lecture...  
>Merci Quatre d'être curieux comme une belette.<p>

J'ai ma tête posé sur le haut de son crâne et je respire avec délice l'odeur de lys que s'échappe de son ondoyante chevelure. Mes doigts courent distraitement sur sa hanche, savourant encore le précédent orgasme qu'il m'a offert. Il ronronne doucement sous la caresse. Et je sens avec plaisir, les siens aller et venir sur mon ventre. Je soupire de bien-être.

" Hum... Hee-chan?"

Il me raconta combien ce fut dur de convaincre son père de le laisser mener une vie normale, de le laisser devenir autonome. Il lui avait fallu toute sa verve et à Quatre tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour le faire flancher et lui faire accepter cette folle aventure comme il avait susnommé le projet à l'époque. Ce fut très dur de s'adapter m'avoua-t-il mais la présence de Quatre lui avait permis de s'y faire et de pouvoir, à présent, faire fi de son infirmité même si elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.  
>J'aurais tant voulu être là pour t'éviter de souffrir mon ange...<p>

Je baisse mon regard vers lui.

" Hum?"

Murmuré juste pour ne pas briser la paix du moment... Il y a toujours un telle douceur entre nous après l'amour... Je raffole de ces petits moments qui sont trop rares à mon goût, trop de travail...

" Tu sais que c'est bientôt Noël?"

Si tu commences à tourner autour du pot, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander. Que me faudra-t-il inventer pour te faire comprendre qu'avec moi tu peux être direct sans problème.

C'est au lycée qu'ils rencontrèrent Trowa, mon cher cousin. Je suis vraiment étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé de toi plutôt... Bon, c'est vrai, c'est pas son genre non plus de me rapporter les potins du coin. Et puis tu es parti aux États-Unis. Nous n'avons donc pas eu le privilège d'être présenté auparavant. Tu m'as raconté tes premiers amis en dehors de Quatre et Trowa. Un peu tes amours. Tu as arrêté après que j'ai fait une mini-crise de jalousie envers un certain Kevin dont tu parlais avec un peu trop de passion à mon goût. Ça t'a fait sourire et tu n'en as plus jamais parlé. Je suis jaloux et je deviens même possessif quand je suis vraiment amoureux...

Je souris.

" Je le sais koneko."

Tu ris un peu de ta question stupide. Finalement tu te redresses et t'assoies sur mes cuisses. Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à t'écouter avec toi, dans cette position, sur moi? Pas que ce que tu vas me dire ne m'intéresse pas, mais sentir ton corps nu sur moi menace de monopoliser toute mon attention.

" Oui, c'est stupide comme question."

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Et dans un moment de tendresse, tu m'as parlé de notre rencontre... Tu m'as dit que lorsque tu es entré dans la bibliothèque que tu as senti une odeur insolite dans ce lieu, une odeur inconnue... Une odeur fraîche et un peu épicée et que tu avais eu un peu plus chaud. Réléna te sautait dessus avant d'avoir pu identifier ce que s'était. Tu avais voulu la capter à nouveau mais le parfum capiteux de la jeune femme couvrait les autres. Ce n'est quand je me suis approché qu'elle est revenue te chatouiller les narines. Tu as aimé cette odeur comme moi j'ai aimé ton sourire, une telle impression que tu y as pensé toute le semaine qui avait suivi, la cherchant inconsciemment partout où tu allais.

Je laisse mes doigts se perdre dans tes cheveux le temps que tu te décides. Cette étonnante parure de soie qui coule entre mes doigts me fait frissonner et je sens le désir doucement monter.

" Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.  
>- Je t'écoute."<p>

Je me retiens comme je peux pour ne pas fondre sur son cou opalin...

Tu m'as aussi raconté cette soirée, les yeux clos, ton esprit complètement perdu dans ton souvenir. Je t'ai suivi et j'ai fermé les yeux à mon tour. Quand tu sentis cette odeur que tu cherchais partout, tu t'es retenu de bondir de joie. Et tu as eu de nouveau un peu plus chaud... Cette odeur, cette voix... Les miennes. Tu étais bêtement heureux.

J'ai l'impression que tu veux me demander la lune...

" Je voudrais que tu lises un conte de Noël à la veillée organisée par l'orphelinat.  
>- Hein?"<p>

Alors celle-là, tu ne me l'avais jamais faite. C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes quelque chose pour l'orphelinat.

Tu me murmuras que tu sentais encore ton cœur éclater comme lorsque je t'ai embrassé. Oui, moi aussi, je m'en souvenais très bien. Et que le deuxième avait réveillé ton désir et que tu avais remercié pendant des jours ta tunique un peu longue. J'ai rigolé en t'imaginant face à ton père, en train de discuter sérieusement, te tortillant, mal à l'aise.

" Oui, il y a quelques semaines, Solo m'a surpris en train d'écouter un livre, un de ceux que tu as enregistrés. Il voulait savoir ce que je faisais et je lui ai fait écouter. Il a eu l'air d'aimer et il m'a demandé si le monsieur il viendrait aussi lui raconter une histoire. J'y ai pensé longuement et ça m'a donné l'idée de cette veillée contée pour Noël."

C'est vrai que c'est une excellente idée en soi, les plus petits adoreront sûrement mais que ce soit moi qui lise, je ne suis pas sûr...  
>Mais tu as décidé de me convaincre, rien que pour Solo, tu vas essayer de toutes tes forces. Heureusement que ce môme n'a que 8 ans sinon je me poserais sincèrement des questions...<p>

" Tu lis bien et tu sais que j'aime particulièrement ta voix. Tu choisiras le conte que tu veux... S'il te plaît."

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça?

" D'accord."

L'homme est faible face à sa douce moitié et je suis un homme.

Ma réponse a eu l'air de te satisfaire puisque tu te lèves un peu et t'assoies à califourchon sur moi. Tu soupires de contentement quand tu sens contre ton ventre mon sexe déjà érigé. Je ferme les yeux, attendant tes doigts qui ne manqueront pas de venir courir sur mon visage. Tu le fais à chaque fois comme pour en imprimer chaque trait dans ta mémoire... Je me plie avec plaisir à ce petit rituel que tu m'imposes parce que je sais ce que tu ressens à ce moment là. Je pose ma main sur ton cœur et, comme à chaque fois, il bat un peu plus fort.  
>Tes doigts sont vite remplacés par tes lèvres si douces et c'est moi qui exalte un soupir. Tu joues avec ta langue sur mes lèvres. Je tente de l'attraper mais tu te dérobes à moi, j'en suis légèrement surpris... Tu es sensuel, excitant pendant l'amour mais rarement taquin...<br>Tu me touches partout tout en frottant lascivement ton bassin contre le mien. Je voudrais accentuer ce contact qui m'embrase mais à nouveau tu te dérobes et me fais comprendre de te laisser faire. J'agrippe l'accoudoir du sofa pour ne pas attraper tes cheveux pour t'obliger au baiser. Tu vas me rendre fou...

Tes lèvres suivent bientôt tes doigts sur le chemin de ma peau et de légers effleurements en douces morsures, tu descends lentement le long de mon ventre, glissant avec félinité entre mes cuisses où tes mains finissent leur course.  
>Je ne peux retenir le gémissement d'anticipation qui remonte le long de ma gorge. Avec une lenteur que je devine toute calculée, le bout de ta langue titille mon gland, faisant frémir la peau violacée. J'ai peine à ne pas te faire accélérer le mouvement. Tu dois sentir ma tension car dans ton infinie bonté, tu consens enfin à la prendre entre les lèvres. J'inspire brusquement, en proie à une violente décharge de plaisir. Sous ton incessant va et viens, ma peau se voile d'une fine pellicule de sueur et mon cœur s'affole... Je sens la chaleur désormais brûlante aux creux de mes reins, annonciatrice de délivrance...<p>

Alors que je décide enfin de me laisser aller, tu arrêtes brusquement pour revenir à ta position initiale et tu viens cueillir à même mes lèvres le grognement que tu as fait naître. Tu investies ma bouche avec passion tout en hissant tes jambes sur mes hanches. Je devines ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas le temps de te retenir que tu t'empales sur moi. Tu te crispes sous la douleur et moi, je me cambre sous la soudaine pression de ton corps sur mon sexe douloureux de désir contenu..., nos cris se mêlant dans nos bouches.  
>Cette fois, tu ne m'empêches pas d'enrouler tes bras autour de toi et de te serrer avec force. Tu prends le temps de t'habituer à moi avant d'entamer le premier mouvement. À peine es-tu de nouveau empalé que tu rejettes ta tête brusquement. Tu savoures quelques secondes ce plaisir intense avant de recommencer.<br>Sais-tu combien tu es désirable avec tes yeux à peine entrouverts et tes joues rougies par le plaisir? Je ne suis que sensations et gémissements alors que pour la première fois, tu me fais l'amour mais tout comme pour moi, le plaisir et la passion incendient doucement tes veines...

" Heero... viens...  
>- Oui...oui...<br>- Viens avec moi..."

Ta voix rauque annihile définitivement mes dernières résistances et je te renverse sur le dos. Ta litanie incessante accompagne chacun de mes coups de reins. Tu murmures de ta voix si douce tandis que moi je grogne, laissant ma marque au creux de ton cou laiteux. Je t'aime avec force et tu me reçois avec douceur...  
>Tes jambes viennent se nouer dans mon dos, nous rapprochant un peu plus. La fin est proche et nos lèves se joignent. Dans un mouvement plus profond, ta délivrance meurt dans ma bouche et tu te libères entre nous, haletant. La pression sur mon membre se fait brusquement insupportable et tu m'entraîne dans les délices de notre petite mort.<br>Plus tard, tu me diras merci avec des mots pour avoir accepté de venir conter une histoire à ces enfants que tu adores.

Je te regarde à nouveau à la lueur du feu de cheminée. Tu dors tranquillement, la tête posée sur ma poitrine...  
>Je me demande si tu accepterais de m'épouser.. Oh pas de suite, mais un peu plus tard, dans un an peut-être.. Et qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te demandais d'accepter d'adopter avec moi ce si charmant garçon qu'est Solo...<br>Je suis heureux.  
>Je t'aime Duo.<p>

000

**J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous aura plus autant que la fic à laquelle elle se ratâche!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	6. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Après Wufei dans " Parfum d'éternité" et Duo, dans " Bibliothèque Sonore", c'est aux yeux d'Heero que je m'attaque... Il me restera plus que Quatre et Trowa à faire!

**Résumé:** Duo s'ennuie dans cet hôtel 5 étoiles où ses parents l'ont obligé à venir. Du coup, il descend à la bibliothèque et y fera une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie!

**Disclamer:** Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire...Y sont pas à moi!

**Note:** Bon, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, je dédicace cette fic à ma bêta, Siashini qui l'a corrigée en un temps record. Je lui ai envoyé cette nuit à 3h du matin et, Oh Surprise, quand je me suis levée ce matin à 10h30, c'était déjà corrigé! Merci ma belle!

Sur ces belles paroles,

Bonne Lecture!

000

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut... ah bon? **

000

Duo avait suivi bon gré mal gré ses parents à un espèce de colloque sur la paix ou un truc dans le genre, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi leurs explications et puis, il s'en foutait royalement.  
>La seule chose qu'il avait vu, c'était que ces p... de vacances forcées lui faisaient rater le concert de Two-Mix et ça, ça le faisait vraiment chier. Il était prévu depuis des mois qu'il y aille avec son pote Trowa mais au dernier moment ses parents avaient exigé qu'il vienne.<br>Pourquoi, c'était la grande question!  
>Son père, David Maxwell, représentant diplomatique de son pays, le trouvait trop jeune pour comprendre quelque chose à la politique et sa mère pensait qu'il était trop dissipé pour s'y intéresser. Alors pourquoi ils avaient insisté... Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui répondre.<p>

Le plus jeune de la longue lignée des Maxwell ruminait ses sombres pensées dans la luxueuse suite qui lui avait été attribué.  
>Au moins, il ne se coltinait pas ses parents 24h24h, c'était déjà ça de pris.  
>Mais il s'ennuyait à mourir.<br>Il avait bien pris son pc avec lui mais il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec Trowa qui le saoulerait avec son concert et il finirait par le balancer par la fenêtre. Et ça, pas moyen, il en avait besoin pour ses cours.

Des cours d'art...  
>Il s'était battu un bon moment avec son père pour qu'il accepte son envie d'entrer à la San Francisco Art Institute, mais finalement il avait eu raison de lui et depuis deux ans, il vivait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de ses parents.<br>Ouf...  
>Quoique ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, il avait plus l'habitude des gouvernantes et des majordomes que de ses propres parents, qu'il appelait Monsieur et Madame rien que pour les faire enrager.<br>Non, Duo n'était pas un bon fils, même à 19 ans, mais il était excellent élève et ça semblait suffire à ses géniteurs.

Bref, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort...  
>Il attrapa la brochure de cet hôtel 5 étoiles, il trouverait bien un truc à faire sans être obligé de faire le mur en plein après-midi.<br>Il laissa ses yeux courir sur le bout de papier avant de s'arrêter sur le mot bibliothèque.  
>Bah, c'était pas le Pérou mais il y aurait peut-être de bons ouvrages d'art ou même de bons romans, qui sait, il trouverait peut-être son bonheur.<p>

Il fut rapidement au 1er étage où se trouvait son Eden.  
>Il ne fut pas surpris de n'y trouver personne. Le temps était magnifique et le bord de la piscine complètement bondé l'avait dissuadé d'aller y faire trempette.<br>Il aimait bien être entouré mais il était pas fan de la foule.  
>Bon, il faisait des exceptions comme pour ce fichu concert auquel il n'irait pas, mais la plus part du temps, il évitait au maximum les grands rassemblements et là, la piscine ressemblait plutôt à une rue pleine de manifestants surexcités qu'à un point d'eau sympa où se détendre.<br>De tout façon, il n'avait pas pris de maillot de bain.

Il fit quelques pas dans les divers rayons et trouva enfin ceux traitant d'art. Il détailla les différents titres, la majorité était sur l'art contemporain.  
>Il finit par abandonner, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il continua un peu et tomba sur les romans de science-fiction.<br>Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il en prit un au hasard, espérant qu'il serait suffisamment intéressant pour lui faire oublier sa misère.  
>Donc, son Graal sous le bras, il alla vers les fauteuils en cuir prévus pour ceux qui préféraient lire sur place et s'installa le plus confortablement possible.<br>Il ouvrit le livre et s'y attela.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par la voix nasillarde de la bibliothécaire.  
>Oh, une forte jolie femme pour qui aime la gent féminine, mais là, la tentative de séduction à peine dissimulée, l'avait un peu plus écœuré de la dite gent.<br>Ça avait d'ailleurs était un choc pour ses parents d'apprendre que leur cher et tendre fils adoré était gay. C'est ce qui avait peut-être décidé son père à accepter qu'il aille à des centaines de bornes pour étudier.  
>Ils n'étaient absolument pas homophones, du moment que leurs propres fils n'étaient pas concernés. Duo avait même cru un moment qu'il le mettrait à la porte mais non, il l'avait juste envoyé à des années lumières de la maison familiale.<p>

Une voix froide mais indubitablement masculine lui répondit.  
>Duo se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement.<br>Il était grand, une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui, brun, les cheveux dans tous les sens qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, dissimulant à Duo leur couleur mais en rien leur intensité.  
>Sous le tee-shirt blanc un peu large, on devinait aisément des muscles qu'on avait envie de caresser et des tablettes taillées chez le meilleur chocolatier.<br>Duo bavait littéralement quand le jeune homme passa devant lui avec son chien, matant allègrement le parfait petit postérieur parfaitement moulé dans un jean taille basse du plus bel effet.  
>Attendez...<br>On rembobine...  
>Un chien?<br>Un chien dans une bibliothèque?

Pour le coup, Duo oublia complètement son livre et observa le nouveau venu. Certes, il était très beau mais la présence du clébard, un chouette soit dit en passant, labrador à la robe toute blanche, parfaitement bien dressé, avait éveillé sa curiosité.  
>Il le regarda choisir quelque chose dans le meuble au fond de la salle, un peu à part des autres rangées de livres et le vit sortir un cd.<br>Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver de la musique là dedans et se dit que ce serait bien de le préciser dans la brochure.  
>Puis l'autre garçon s'assit et une fois le disque dans son lecteur, il s'installa et écouta.<br>Duo se perdit un peu plus dans sa contemplation avant de se rendre compte en rougissant qu'il matait ouvertement un inconnu.  
>Il abandonna rapidement et se remit à son livre.<p>

Le lendemain, il descendit à la même heure, curieux de savoir s'il y retrouverait son bel inconnu.  
>Bel inconnu qui avait occupé une bonne partie de sa nuit pour son plus grand plaisir mais aussi une certaine frustration.<br>Lui qui était d'ordinaire si volubile était complètement démuni face à ce type. Il dégageait un il-ne-savait-quoi qui l'empêchait de l'aborder comme il le faisait tout le temps, avec un sourire désarment et un humour ravageur. Il avait l'intime conviction que ça ne marcherait tout bonnement pas avec lui.  
>Une fois installé avec le même bouquin que la veille dont il avait été incapable de lire une page de plus après l'arrivée du garçon, il se trouva pathétique. Mais ses pensées négatives furent brisées par son arrivée et le même manège que la veille recommença. Il choisit un cd et s'installa, son chien à ses pieds, à quelques mètres sans faire attention à lui.<p>

Duo commença à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale quand le jour qui suivit, il fut incapable de se décider à faire autre chose que de descendre dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, il ne prit même pas le temps de prendre un livre et se dirigea de suite sur le meuble du fond. Il y trouva un nombre impressionnant de cds et fut étonné de ne voir rien d'écrit sur les tranches. Il en prit un au hasard et découvrit, stupéfait, que ce n'était pas de la musique mais bien des livres, enregistrés sur cd pour les non-voyants.  
>L'américain se frappa le front. Il aurait dû percuté avec le chien qui le suivait partout. Le jeune homme était aveugle... Ce qu'il pouvait être con alors.<br>Rapidement, il rangea le cd et alla prendre un livre, il ne louperait pour rien au monde sa non-entrevue avec le jeune homme à la peau ambrée.

Il arriva un peu plus tard que d'habitude, si on pouvait parler d'habitude au bout de 2 jours, reprit un autre livre et s'assit à la même place.  
>Cette fois-ci, Duo ignora, s'il pouvait le formuler de cette manière, le maître et s'intéressa au chien.<br>Un beau labrador à la robe immaculée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle couleur et quand le chien leva son regard impassible sur lui, il comprit. Un albinos. Le chien sembla le juger du regard et Duo soutint celui-ci. Il avait au moins un point commun avec la bestiole, leurs yeux rares. Rouges pour le chien, améthystes pour lui et ça le fit sourire.  
>Le chien réagit et se leva pour venir vers lui. Duo le laissa faire quand il renifla son bas de pantalon et le chien fit de même quand il tenta de le caresser, geste que le labrador apprécia autant que lui mais son maître, conscient de son éloignement le rappela.<p>

" Wing. Au pied."

La voix froide fit craindre à Duo qu'il ne le réprimande et se leva.

" Ne le grondez, c'est ma faute. Duo Maxwell."

Duo attendit patiemment, la main levée vers lui que le jeune homme réponde. Mais ce n'est qu'après un coup de truffe de la part de Wing que celui-ci dénia le faire. Il leva sa main en même tant que ses yeux et Duo mit un peu de temps à la prendre et à la serrer.

" Heero Yuy."

Rien de plus, rien de moins mais Duo avait enfin pu voir la couleur de ses yeux. Un bleu profond, rare, dans lequel on pourrait volontiers se perdre sans avoir vraiment envie qu'on vienne vous en sauver.  
>Sentant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de la part d'Heero, il le salua.<p>

" Bonne journée Heero."

Et Duo se tourna pour partir mais fut retenu par un jappement. Le jeune homme sourit et caressa une dernière fois l'animal.

" Bonne journée à toi aussi Wing."

Et il s'en fut le cœur plus léger que ces derniers jours.

Le jour suivant, Duo n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque à l'heure, sa mère avait besoin de lui.  
>Quand il arriva au pas de course dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Wing ni de son maître. Il soupira de déception et retourna dans sa chambre non sans prendre un autre livre pour occuper son esprit bien trop pris par ces yeux bleus qui ne cessaient d'apparaître dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Avant de se coucher, une bête angoisse le prit. Et si, en l'abordant, il l'avait fait fuir?<br>Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il dormit très mal.

Il se réveilla très tard et traîna dans sa chambre, se battant entre l'envie de descendre et voir si Heero était là ou ne pas y aller pour garder son illusion.  
>Pestant contre lui-même, il attrapa son blouson et sortit. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de s'aérer l'esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment en tout juste trois rencontres, l'asiatique avait pu prendre tant d'importance au point que sa journée entière ne tourne qu'autour de sa visite ou non-visite à la bibliothèque. Il déambula sans but pendant un bon moment et retourna à l'hôtel, les idées pas plus clairs qu'en début de journée mais il avait décidé d'appeler Trowa, il pourrait peut-être l'aider.<p>

En passant devant l'air de jeux pour enfants, un jappement retint son attention. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais aucun chien n'était en vue et même s'il avait cru reconnaître Wing, il doutait sérieusement de le trouver dehors. Effectivement, pas l'ombre d'une chevelure brune indisciplinée ni même d'un labrador blanc. Pourtant, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, mais plus faible, plus étranglé. Duo sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et chercha pendant un bon moment d'où venait l'étrange couinement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'un petit fourré à l'écart du passage qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

" Wing?"

L'animal, sérieusement amoché, affalé de tout son long sur l'herbe et la langue pendante, leva ses yeux rouges vers lui.

" Shit!"

Le chien semblait complètement épuisé et Duo fouilla dans sa mémoire s'il était à tout hasard passé devant un vétérinaire...  
>Il se tapa le front!<br>Il y en avait un à deux pas de l'hôtel, justement pour les clients de celui-ci. Il prit l'animal entre ses bras et l'emmena le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'établissement, il aurait tout le temps de prévenir son maître après.  
>D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte et un jeune homme blond l'accueillit d'un:<p>

" OH MON DIEU! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
>- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je viens de le trouver dans un fourré dans le parc de l'hôtel."<p>

L'assistant vétérinaire appela un de ses collègues en urgence et invita Duo à venir déposer l'animal dans une salle d'auscultation.

" Vous savez à qui appartient l'animal?  
>- Oui, je vais aller chercher son maître.<br>- Heu...  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très bien dressé et il s'appelle Wing"<p>

Duo cria les derniers mots alors qu'il sortait pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Il se laissa pratiquement tomber sur le comptoir de l'accueil, essoufflé.

" Mr Maxwell?"  
>La secrétaire le reconnaissait, ça allait l'aider.<p>

" Je voudrais le numéro de la chambre de Mr Yuy.  
>- Je ne peux pas vous le donn...<br>- Écoutez, je viens d'emmener son chien au vétérinaire, il faut qu'il vienne avec moi!  
>- D'accord, je vais l'appeler pour qu'il ...<br>- Mademoiselle, Heero est aveugle et ne sort jamais sans son chien. Donnez-moi son numéro de chambre, ça sera d'autant plus simple."

Il savait qu'il avait menti, il n'avait aucune idée des capacités du jeune homme sans son chien mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il la vit hésiter un instant.

" Heu... Sa chambre est la 212.  
>- Merci Mademoiselle."<p>

Duo s'engouffra sans attendre dans un des trois ascenseurs et monta jusqu'au 2ème étage.

Devant la porte de jeune homme, il hésita un peu mais repensa à la bestiole que devait attendre désespérément de voir son maître.  
>Il frappa.<br>Non seulement la voix qui lui répondit était froide mais aussi particulièrement hargneuse.

" QUOI?"

Duo se crispa un peu mais répondit tout de même. Il savait pourquoi Heero avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

" Heero, c'est Duo...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"<p>

Ça commençait mal, se dit le jeune homme.

" J'ai emmené ton chien chez le vétérinaire et..."

La porte s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant apparaître le brun complètement débraillé, des cernes énormes sous les yeux.  
>Effectivement il était plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres et Duo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une main vint attraper le col de sa chemise.<p>

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

Duo commença à voir rouge. Il attrapa le poignet et réussit à le faire lâcher.

" Hey, tu te calmes 2 minutes. J'ai trouvé ton chien dans un sale état dans le parc et je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire le plus proche. Ensuite je suis venu te chercher."

Les muscles tendus de mon vis-à-vis se relâchèrent.

" Gomen."

Sa voix était nettement plus douce. Il était soulagé et il le comprenait.  
>Il le vit prendre une veste et ses clés mais Duo le repoussa à l'intérieur.<p>

" Mais...  
>- Dis, tu vas sérieusement pas sortir comme ça non? On dirait que tu portes un bas de pyjama avec un tee-shirt de ton grand père. Je veux bien jouer les sauveurs de chien égaré mais avec classe, s'il te plaît."<p>

Heero rougit. Il portait effectivement encore son bas de pyjama et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler son tee-shirt. Il fonça dans sa chambre et se changea vite fait. Il ressortit avec un tee-shirt écru et un jeans-baggy, pull écru aussi sur ses épaules. Le cœur de Duo rata un battement, il était vraiment superbe.

A l'intérieur de l'hôtel, Heero était parfaitement à son aise, le connaissant à vrai dire presque par cœur puisque sa famille y descendait régulièrement lorsqu'il y avait des réunions au sommet pour la paix ou autres, il s'en foutait royalement mais il aimait bien cet endroit. Par égard pour son père, ils avaient intégré une série de livres sonores pour les non-voyants à leur bibliothèque.  
>Mais une fois les portes de celui-ci franchies, il était complètement paumé sans Wing. Il s'arrêta, indécis, n'osant pas demander de l'aide à Duo. Celui-ci s'y attendait et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se décider. Il prit son bras d'office et le mena d'un pas sûr jusque chez le vétérinaire.<br>Heero se tendit à son contact et l'américain le sentit.

" T'inquiètes pas, je ressemble suffisamment à une jeune fille avec mes cheveux longs pour faire illusion si c'est ça qui te gène."

Heero sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

" Non, ça ne me gène pas, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être conduit, c'est tout.  
>- Oki."<p>

Le reste du court trajet se fit en silence.

L'assistant du vétérinaire leur sauta pratiquement dessus quand ils entrèrent.

" Vous êtes le maître de Wing?  
>- Oui.<br>- Venez avec moi, le vétérinaire voudrait vous voir.  
>- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?<br>- Je ne sais pas mais le vétérinaire vous expliquera tout."

Il les introduisit dans la pièce où Duo avait déposé l'animal une demi-heure plutôt.

" Eh bien jeune homme, cet animal vous doit une fière chandelle. Une nuit de plus dehors, il mourrait de déshydratation."

Heero, inquiet pour son chien, l'interrompit.

" Docteur, comment va-t-elle?  
>- Eh bien hormis la déshydratation, elle a une patte cassée et quelques ecchymoses sans importance.<br>- Kami-sama...Arigatou.  
>- Mais... je vais devoir la garder quelques jours, le temps qu'elle se remette un peu.<br>- Hn."

Heero s'était tendu de nouveau. Il l'avait depuis maintenant 4 ans et il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait faire sans elle. Duo, qui l'avait lâché en entrant dans la salle d'auscultation, revint à côté de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Le japonais n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre son offre d'aide muette et posa sa main sur la sienne, acceptant tout aussi silencieusement.  
>Il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire mais il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi qui se dégageait du jeune homme à côté de lui, qui le mettait en confiance.<p>

" Bien."

Il prit le pull qu'il avait sur les épaules et le donna au vétérinaire.

" Pouvez-vous lui donner ça? Elle est du genre craintive.  
>- Bien sûr, j'allais justement vous demander si vous pouviez nous donner un bout de tissu avec votre odeur dessus.<br>- Merci docteur. Je reviendrais la voir demain.  
>- D'accord. Passez juste au secrétariat pour y remplir le formulaire de Wing."<p>

Ainsi fut fait et il retournèrent à l'hôtel. Duo le laissa à l'entrée de sa chambre.

" Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de moi jusqu'à demain?"

Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix d'avoir une pointe de tristesse. Heero se tourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre.

" Je... Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir? Pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui..."

Duo sourit.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je l'aurais fait même avec un chien errant, je déteste qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux.  
>- J'insiste.<br>- Si tu veux, j'en serais ravi. Je te rejoins au restaurant de l'hôtel à quelle heure?  
>- Non, je pensais aller dehors. Je connais un excellent japonais si bien sûr tu aimes la cuisine asiatique.<br>- Pas de problème.  
>- On se retrouve en bas vers 20h. Ça te va?<br>- Oui, ça me laisse le temps de me faire tout beau parce que là... avec le sang et les poils de chien.. Je ressemble plus à grand chose."

Duo rit et Heero sourit.

Le dîner fut merveilleux.  
>Duo avait trouvé le compagnon idéal pour tromper ses journées d'ennui. Heero était intelligent, raffiné, une culture incroyable même s'il parlait peu, un humour à couper au couteau et un sourire qui le faisait fondre dès qu'il le voyait. Ils avaient passé une soirée formidable et ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain après-midi à la bibliothèque pour aller voir Wing.<p>

La semaine passa à vive allure entre éclats de rire, discutions animées, promenades en ville et dîners en tête-à-tête.

Le départ de Duo était pour le lendemain soir et si on lui avait dit en arrivant qu'il n'aurait plus envie de repartir, il aurait bien ri. Mais là, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer. Il vivait à San Franscico et Heero vivait à Tokyo. Il y avait l'immensité entre eux et Duo se sentait mal rien que d'y penser.  
>Il était bêtement tombé amoureux et il n'avait pas eu besoin des lumières de Trowa pour s'en rendre compte.<br>Et, contrairement à ces derniers jours, Duo refusa l'invitation à dîner d'Heero. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être triste de le quitter et il ne voulait pas qu'Heero le sente. Le jeune homme ne lui avait absolument rien dit ou fait qui pouvait laisser croire à un quelconque attachement et il préférait garder cette merveilleuse semaine intacte dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur plutôt que de la détruire par le rejet d'Heero.

Il ne dîna même pas du tout et resta allongé sur son lit, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il était carrément fleur bleue avec ses rêves de prince charmant mais il s'en foutait grave.

Vers 22h, on frappa à la porte. Il se leva, agacé, persuadé que c'était ses parents qui venaient voir s'il était toujours en vie mais quand il ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir Heero.  
>Devant le mutisme de l'américain, Heero prit les devants.<p>

" Je peux entrer?  
>- Heu... oui."<p>

Leur suite était identique et Heero trouva rapidement le canapé sur lequel il s'assit. Duo le rejoignit mais préféra rester loin de lui et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.  
>Un lourd silence s'installa, brisé quelques minutes plus tard par Heero.<p>

" Pourquoi as-tu refusé de dîner avec moi ce soir?"

Duo se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à sa réponse mais il ne put se résoudre à lui dire la vérité ou la totalité en tout cas.

" Je pars demain, je voulais juste finir de faire mes sacs pour être tranquille après."

Il avait horreur de mentir mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, nés en une seule semaine, sans paraître complètement ridicule.

" Tu me mens..."

Duo se redressa brusquement et ce qui vit manqua de le faire craquer. Heero levait ses deux mains vers lui en une supplique muette.

" ... Viens."

La voix était chaude et douce comme un chocolat en plein hiver et l'américain ne put se retenir. Il se leva et attrapa les deux mains avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il s'était promis d'être fort mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Rien que le contact de ses deux paumes contre les siennes le faisait doucement frissonner.

Un autre silence se fit, apaisant, comme pour appréhender ce qui se passait, ce qui allait se passer. Les cœurs battaient forts et les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Heero lâcha ses mains et les remonta vers son visage. De ses pouces, il essuya les perles salées puis il laissa errer ses doigts sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et il voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il abandonna le visage et glissa ses mains sur la tresse du jeune homme pour en défaire le lien et y passer les doigts. Il avait eu envie de le faire dès qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait les cheveux longs. D'ailleurs, leur incroyable longueur chez un homme l'étonna et il les caressa un long moment alors que Duo avait posé son front contre son épaule, tremblant doucement sous la caresse.  
>Il finit par les délaisser pour le serrer contre lui et nicha son nez dans son cou où il respira très fort cette odeur envoûtante qu'il avait senti la première fois quand il était entré dans la bibliothèque, il y avait de cela un peu plus d'une semaine. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si froid et si méfiant, avait laissé ce jeune homme passer toutes ses barrières et entrer dans son cœur.<br>Ça pouvait paraître bizarre en si peu de temps mais il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon drôle, charmeur, un peu impertinent mais tellement différent de tous ceux et de toutes celles qui lui faisaient des ronds de jambes parce qu'il était le fils de l'ambassadeur Odin Löwe Yuy.  
>D'une pression sur la nuque, il releva son visage vers lui et doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de refuser, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Duo y répondit avec désespoir, ses mains crispées sur le tee-shirt du japonais.<br>Cette nuit là, Duo se donna pour la première fois.

000

Le départ fut difficile mais inéluctable. Duo avait ses études et même s'il était complètement fou amoureux d'Heero, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les abandonner.  
>Et il eut bien raison.<br>Pendant près de 3 ans, ils ne communiquèrent que par mails ou téléphone, se voyant le plus possible pendant les vacances et au bout, ils purent enfin s'installer ensemble à Tokyo.  
>Heero avait assis sa position d'avocat de la défense hors pair et Duo trouva une place au Tokyo National Muséum.<br>La brave Wing, malgré ses 10 ans, continuait de trotter, toute fière aux côtés de ses deux maîtres même si depuis deux ans, elle avait pris sa retraite qu'elle trouvait bien méritée.

000

**Ca ne vous coûte rien de me laisser un petit mot avec vos impressions!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	7. Behind the Blue Eyes

Après Wu', Duo et Heero, ceux sont les yeux de Quatre qui prennent .

J'avais lancé l'idée en l'air avec " La curiosité est un vilain défaut... ah bon?"mais beaucoup m'ont demandé les deux autres.

Ben voilà, il ne manque plus que Trowa !

**Résumé:** Quatre devient aveugle après un accident de cheval. Son père ne sait plus quoi faire et il va engagé quelqu'un qui va l'aider au delà de ses espérances.

**Disclamer:** Rien est moi...bien que je le déplore... !

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction ultra exprès! Bisous ma caille!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note Spéciale:<strong>

Cet Os est une spéciale dédicace à une lectrice assidue et qui laisse toujours un petit mot:

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE MARNIE02**

J'espère que ce petit 03x04 te plaira .

Kisu.

* * *

><p>Sur ces belles paroles,<p>

Bonne Lecture.

000

**Behind The Blue Eyes.**

000  
>Il y a encore quelques mois, il était un des meilleurs cavaliers de son pays.<p>

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Quatre Raberba Winner, fils d'un puissant magnat de la finance, montait à cheval.  
>Son père, grande figure du monde arabe, avait un haras de renommée mondiale où les plus beaux chevaux s'entraînaient. Quatre avait grandi dans ce monde de la course équestre et très vite, vers l'âge de 5 ans, l'enfant avait manifesté l'envie d'apprendre à monter. Son père avait un peu tiqué mais suivant le conseil d'un page qui avait observé Quatre, il accepta. L'enfant semblait avoir un don avec les équidés.<p>

Son talent naturel se confirma et dès l'âge de 10 ans, il commençait déjà en remporter ses premiers titres. En 10 ans, il s'était fait une place de choix dans le monde cruel des concours de sauts d'obstacles, forçant l'admiration du milieu et de son père. Mais lors d'une course, le cheval échappa au contrôle de son cavalier et Quatre fit une mauvaise chute. Après trois semaines de coma, il s'était réveillé. S'il n'avait pas de séquelles quant à la mobilité de ses membres, il avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Quatre avait d'abord cru qu'il avait un bandeau mais quand il avait essayé de l'enlever, il n'avait rien trouvé. La panique l'avait submergé puis la colère et enfin la résignation. Mais surtout, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit fut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remonter sur un cheval. Il avait longuement pleuré sous les yeux impuissants de son père et de ses sœurs.

Quand il fut rentré à la maison, il se barricada dans sa chambre, ne sortant plus que rarement, lui qui aimait tant les longues ballades à la limite du désert. Lui qui n'était pas d'ordinaire très expansif, se refermait un peu plus dans son monde désormais fait de ténèbres et de tristesse.  
>Son père ne savait plus quoi faire pour le sortir de la dépression qui engloutissait son fils et qui, il le savait, risquait de le mener vers l'inévitable. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son enfant vivait à travers les chevaux et le vieil homme le regardait dépérir, impuissant.<p>

Quelques mois à peine après l'accident qui coûta la vue au jeune homme, un cirque vint faire escale dans leur ville.  
>Les rumeurs avaient précédé les forains et elles avaient fini par arriver aux oreilles des serviteurs du palais. On disait que parmi eux vivait un centaure. Loin de parler de l'animal mythique, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui ne parlait pas à ses contemporains mais qui semblait comprendre les chevaux mieux que personne. On disait de lui qu'il avait été élevé par une horde sauvage au cœur même des montagnes américaines.<p>

Oussama Raberba Winner eut vent de ces on-dit et une idée lui vint. La seule chose qui pourrait ramenait son fils à la vie était son amour pour les chevaux mais la peur du jeune homme avait été plus forte que celle-ci. Peut-être que cet homme pourrait l'aider ?

Il fit venir le centaure au palais. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Quatre se présenta un soir après la dernière représentation. L'Arabe lui exposa le sujet de sa requête et le jeune homme accepta.

Une semaine plus tard, Quatre se morfondait dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre quand deux de ses sœurs entrèrent en parlant avec emphase.  
>« Par Allah qu'il est beau !<br>- Oui, c'est bien dommage qu'il parle si peu !  
>- Je ne crois pas avoir encore entendu sa voix…<br>- Moi non plus mais quand on le voit avec les chevaux… Soupir  
>- Oui, quelle classe…. »<br>Quatre tendit l'oreille.  
>Mais de qui parlaient-elles ?<br>« Iria ?  
>- Oui mon ange ?<br>- De qui parlez-vous ? »  
>Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.<br>« Père ne t'a pas mis au courant ?  
>- Non.<br>- Il a engagé un nouveau page.  
>- Oui, il est incroyable !<br>- On dit de lui qu'il a été élevé par des chevaux sauvages…  
>- … Et quand on le voit faire…<br>- Ça ne peut-être que vrai ! »  
>Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin tout en discutant des qualités de cet éphèbe, laissant Quatre dans ses pensées.<p>

Pendant plusieurs jours, le jeune homme épia toutes les conversations et s'aperçut avec effarement que le sujet tournait régulièrement autour de cet étranger. Partagé entre la jalousie de ne plus être le prodige de l'équitation et la curiosité, Quatre hésita longtemps à aller à la rencontre de cet individu hors de commun.  
>Puis par un beau matin de printemps, il se décida.<p>

Ne voulant demander de l'aider à personne, il se concentra sur ses souvenirs pour aller jusqu'aux box où il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, il se rendait tous les matins dès l'aube. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps et de courage pour dépasser son angoisse de se retrouver dehors alors qu'il s'était enfermé depuis si longtemps. Il entendait le murmure des serviteurs sur son passage mais personne n'osa venir lui proposer son aide. Depuis son accident, ses colères étaient devenues mémorables et personne ne se serait risqué à en faire les frais.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que ses mains rencontrèrent le bois de la clôture qui ceignait le terrain d'entraînement. Il inspira profondément et la sensation de liberté, que cet endroit lui procurait auparavant, revint par vague, faisant fleurir un doux sourire sur son visage.

Il tendit l'oreille et le bruit des sabots choquant le sol lui parvint. Il étudia avec attention le rythme des foulées et dut admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas cette manière de monter. Pourtant le rythme était régulier et souple. Cela devait être le nouveau venu. La foulée se rapprocha de lui.  
>Instinctivement Quatre se tendit. Il n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui le séparait du cavalier et une peur irrationnelle s'empara de ses entrailles. Il s'accrocha à s'en faire blanchir les jointures à la palissade, combattant l'envie impétueuse de partir en courant.<p>

Le rythme s'affaiblit pour finalement s'arrêter. Le cheval devait être à quelques pas de lui, il entendait distinctement son souffle saccadé. Un bruit mat retentit, suivi de quelques pas. Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais Quatre sentait à travers cette peau contre la sienne que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne lui voulait aucun mal.  
>Quatre s'en voulait de ressentir un certain apaisement à son contact, lui qu'il avait presque haï de pouvoir monter et pas lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'agresse, qu'il soit méchant, qu'il fasse en sorte que cette colère qui animait Quatre soit justifiée mais non, au lieu de cela, il cherchait à…<br>D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Et Quatre eut peur. Il retira brusquement ses mains et recula maladroitement. Il se fichait bien de l'image qu'il pouvait lui renvoyer. Il fit demi-tour et partit aussi vite que son handicap lui permettait.

Malgré la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, le jeune homme réussit à retrouver son chemin. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire comment il était arrivé jusque dans sa chambre tant il était perdu face à la réaction qu'il avait eu face à cet inconnu. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et pleura. D'un seul coup, toutes ces semaines de frustration, toute sa rancœur se déversa et il finit par s'endormir, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues pâles.

Quatre se barricada de nouveau, ne voulant voir personne pendant les deux jours qui suivirent cet incident mais le jeune aveugle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'y penser. L'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti à son contact emplissait encore son âme et, finalement, à l'aube du troisième jour, il retourna vers le cirque et la même scène se répéta sauf que le jeune arabe ne prit pas la fuite même si son esprit lui hurlait de partir loin de lui. Mais son cœur, lui, avait envie de se raccrocher au mince espoir que représentait l'Étranger.

Comme la première fois, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les siennes et attendit. Quatre ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage qu'on tentait d'approcher, d'apprivoiser comme lui-même l'avait fait si souvent avec les chevaux. Il finit par relever la tête et sourire.  
>Les mains sur les siennes se mirent alors en mouvement. Ses doigts emprisonnés par une douce étreinte, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'entrée du cirque. Il se sentit tirer en avant et se tendit. Il retira brusquement ses mains et fuit de nouveau.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Comment faire confiance à cet étranger, il ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Mais il avait beau vouloir se raisonner, se dire que non, il n'y retournerait pas, il savait, avant même qu'il ne se couche que le lendemain matin, il irait au haras. Cet homme dégageait tant de douceur et de patience que Quatre savait qu'il irait à son rythme, qu'il attendrait qu'il soit prêt.

Et comme il l'avait pensé la veille, dès le lever du soleil, il était au haras. Il resta seul un long moment.  
>« Hey ! Mr Quatre! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu au haras.<br>- Oui.  
>- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?<br>- Oui, j'attends… Heu…  
>- …Ah je vois ! Vous parlez sûrement du nouveau ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Vous inquiétez pas, aucun de nous n'a réussi à lui arracher une parole.<br>- Ah…Sais-tu quand il sera là ?  
>- Ben, il devrait pas tarder.<br>- Merci Sofian.  
>- De rien Mr Quatre ! »<br>Peu de temps après, deux mains vinrent emprisonner les siennes.

Il commençait à aimer ce petit rituel. C'était devenu comme une sorte de bonjour qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux. Cette fois encore, il combattit l'angoisse de l'inconnu et il se laissa emmener jusqu'au centre du cirque. Les mains le lâchèrent et Quatre du réprimait un frisson de peur quand le pas d'un cheval se fit entendre. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même, complètement perdu au milieu du cercle d'entraînement.

Tandis que le bruit des sabots s'arrêtait, les mains revinrent. Une se posa sur son épaule tandis que l'autre prenait la sienne pour l'amener jusqu'au naseau de l'animal. La sensation que ressentit Quatre en touchant un de ses fidèles compagnons lui amenèrent les larmes aux yeux. Il était si heureux à cet instant qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu rester si loin d'eux tout ce temps. L'animal le reconnut aussi et frotta de lui-même sa tête dans cette paume qu'il connaissait bien.

Sentant son courage revenir, Quatre caressa le flanc de l'animal, s'émancipant de l'autre jeune homme qui le regardait en souriant. Mr Winner serait content. Il avait réussi à faire sortir Quatre de sa peur. Il le contempla longuement, la gorge étrangement serrée. C'était la première fois qu'il l'aidait un humain et celui-ci le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Contrairement à la rumeur, il n'avait pas été élevé par des chevaux même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.  
>Il était orphelin et il avait été placé dans une famille de fermiers qui le battait. Il avait été plus un ouvrierdomestique gratuit qu'un enfant et il avait découvert le réconfort au près des deux chevaux que le couple possédait.

Trowa ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à aller vers lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Était-ce son amour des chevaux qu'il partageait ? Ou autre chose ?  
>Le jeune homme le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il avait délaissé le cheval et il le cherchait à présent de la main. En deux enjambées, il se trouva à côté de lui et attrapa sa main au vol.<br>« Merci. »  
>Et sans qu'il s'y attende, le jeune homme se serra contre lui. Il hésita un instant avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps fragile de l'Arabe.<br>« De rien. »

Au son de sa voix, Quatre redressa brusquement son visage. Une voix douce et basse qui laissa derrière elle un léger frisson sur sa peau. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour déchirer le voile noir qui obscurcissait sa vue. Trowa sourit, prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son visage. Il passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses pommettes, ses yeux, son nez, imprima chaque détail de sa figure sur ses doigts. Quatre rougit et timidement, leva l'autre main.  
>L'instant aurait pu paraître magique si le cheval ne se rappela pas à leur souvenir en hennissant.<p>

Quatre rit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis son accident et Trowa eut un coup au cœur. Le jeune homme était si beau et son rire si clair… Non, décidément, il aurait beaucoup de mal à partir de cet endroit, lui qui ne s'était jamais lié à personne.  
>Le jeune homme se détacha de lui et flatta de nouveau le flanc de l'animal.<br>« Dis… dis-moi ton nom, s'il te plait.  
>- Trowa.<br>- Trowa… Je voudrais… Acceptes-tu de m'emmener faire une ballade à cheval ? »

000

« Père ?  
>- Oui Iria ?<br>- Le chirurgien-ophtalmologiste au téléphone, il a les résultats de Quatre.  
>- Bien. Passe-moi la communication dans mon bureau. »<br>Mr Winner passa dans son bureau d'un pas mesuré et digne mais ce que venait de lui dire sa fille avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque. Dans quelques minutes, il saurait si Quatre était définitivement aveugle ou s'il était possible de l'opérer.  
>Il prit le combiné.<br>« Mr Winner à l'appareil. »

000

Il sembla à Quatre que cette journée fut la plus belle de sa vie. Depuis son accident, il avait trop peur de remonter sur un cheval et de pouvoir le faire à nouveau lui avait donné l'impression de revivre la première fois où il avait monté. Une journée merveilleuse en compagnie d'un homme charmant, certes peu bavard mais si prévenant, si attentionné comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il avait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller contre son torse tandis que le cheval trottinait tranquillement sur le sable.  
>C'était avec un sourire immense qu'il était rentré chez lui le soir, non s'en avoir fait promettre à Trowa de recommencer le lendemain, surprenant toute la maisonnée par sa mine enjouée.<p>

Son père le fit appeler.  
>Mr Winner sentit son cœur déborder de joie en voyant son fils rayonner. Il avait su par ses employés que le jeune homme qu'il avait engagé avait réussi sa mission. Ce fut avec un bonheur non feint qu'il étreignit brusquement son fils, lui qui était si avare de démonstrations d'affection.<br>« Quatre, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux.  
>- Oui Père, Trowa a été si patient avec moi et aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés faire une ballade à cheval..<br>- Bien. J'ai une bonne nouvelle mon fils.  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Oui. Le chirurgien à qui j'ai demandé de t'examiner m'a appelé pour me faire part des résultats. Ta cécité est opérable.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Oui mon fils, tu pars demain pour New-York pour te faire opérer. Dans une dizaine de jours, tu verras à nouveau. »  
>Quatre ne sut que répondre. Il avait presque accepté de ne plus jamais voir et là… S'en fut trop pour lui, des larmes de joie débordèrent de ses paupières qu'il fermait avec force.<br>Son père vint de nouveau le prendre dans ses bras.  
>« Maintenant, vas préparer tes affaires, tu pars très tôt.<br>- Oui Père. »  
>Il s'apprêta à sortir mais se ravisa.<br>« Avant je voudrais aller remercier Trowa.  
>- Tu veux que je te fasse accompagner ?<br>- Oui, je ne sais pas où il loge.  
>- J'appelle Rashid. »<p>

Rashid le laissa devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et alla attendre un peu plus loin. Quatre inspira et frappa. Personne ne lui répondit et alors qu'il allait recommencer, la porte s'ouvrit.  
>« Quatre ?<br>- Excuse-moi, je voulais te parler. »  
>Trowa attrapa sa main et l'attira à l'intérieur. Il le fit asseoir sur son lit et attendit, sa main toujours dans celle de Quatre.<br>« Je pars demain pour New-York pour me faire opérer. Je vais retrouver la vue, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. Nous ferons cette ballade à mon retour. »  
>La main de Trowa se resserra sur la sienne. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait plus là quand il reviendrait. Le contrat était qu'il aide son fils à sortir de sa dépression et une fois fait, il pourrait rejoindre le cirque. Mais devant son sourire, il n'eut pas le courage de le lui dire.<br>« Oui. »  
>De toute façon, il l'oublierait d'ici là. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours. Brusquement Quatre se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force avant de se relever.<br>« Merci pour tout. A bientôt. »  
>Et il sortit.<p>

Quatre avait conscience qu'il avait presque fuit mais il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Oui, il avait eu envie de ses lèvres contre les siennes et il avait eu peur. Quand il le verrait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose ensemble mais là, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce que Trowa pouvait ressentir pour lui. Il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et appela Rashid.

000

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, le chirurgien ôta les bandes qui enserraient la tête du jeune homme.  
>« Attendez que je vous dise d'ouvrir les yeux.<br>- Oui Docteur.  
>- Bien. Allons-y…tout doucement…c'est ça. »<br>Il vit noir tout d'abord puis sa vision s'éclaircit tout doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes il put voir le visage de sa sœur Iria, brillant de larmes et le visage souriant de son père.  
>« Par Allah…Je vous vois. JE VOUS VOIS ! »<br>Ils restèrent encore quelques jours sur place, son père en profitant pour régler quelques affaires.

000

A peine eut-il posé le pied dans sa demeure que Quatre courrait déjà vers la chambre de Trowa. Il entra sans frapper et resta bouche bée devant la pièce vide de tout occupant. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent brusquement. Il fouilla toute la pièce. Rien. Il ne restait rien, ni dans l'armoire, ni dans le bureau.  
>Trowa était parti sans rien lui dire.<br>Cela lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne le croyait et prit par la rage, il balança un coup dans la table de nuit. Une lettre s'en échappa. Quatre la ramassa et s'assit sur le lit.

_Quatre,  
>Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre ni même si tu le pourras mais je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as été le seul être avec lequel je me suis senti bien.<br>Je ne serais pas là quand tu reviendras mais tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais aimé rester mais mon travail pour ton père a pris fin au moment même où tu as souri.  
>J'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer et ces quelques jours passés en ta compagnie resteront un merveilleux souvenir dans ma mémoire.<br>Au revoir Quatre.  
>Trowa.<em>

Toute colère disparut des iris du jeune homme et il pleura en serrant le bout de papier très fort dans sa main.  
>Il devait le retrouver. Sans attendre, il courut jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il y déboula à vive allure, faisant fi des exclamations de la secrétaire de celui-ci. Sans même prendre le temps de frapper, il entra.<br>« Père, puis-je te parler ? »  
>Son père était au téléphone. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son interlocuteur et se tourna vers son fils.<br>« Bien sûr, qui a-t-il ?  
>- Où est Trowa ?<br>- Mr Barton ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Eh bien, il est retourné au cirque où il travaillait pourquoi cette question ?  
>- Pourquoi l'as-tu embauché exactement ? »<br>Son père, conscient que son fils était en colère lui raconta rapidement ce qui l'avait conduit à embaucher le jeune homme. La colère de Quatre s'apaisa. Son père n'avait ça que pour son bien. Il se leva.  
>« Je vais le chercher et le ramener ici.<br>- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que je l'aime !<br>- QUOI ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Mais Quatre, tu es mon héritier, il faut que tu…  
>- NON !<br>- Quatre….  
>- <strong>IL N'Y A PAS DE QUATRE QUI TIENNE !<strong> »  
>Son père soupira. Il était rare que son fils fasse un caprice, il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait très envie de s'opposer à cette union en totale contradiction avec leur croyance et même leur mode de vie mais la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de son fils lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une lubie passagère.<br>« Fils….  
>- Père, je t'en pris.<br>- Soit, fais ce que bon te semble mais si ce Trowa te fait le moindre mal, je le….  
>- Ça va Père, j'ai compris. »<br>Finalement, ils rirent de leurs derniers mots.  
>« Demande à Iria, elle pourra sûrement te dire où se trouve le cirque Bloom en ce moment.<br>- Merci Père.  
>- Fais attention à toi. »<br>Quatre vint l'embrasser sur la joue et sortit.

000

Quelques jours plus tard, Quatre assistait à une représentation du cirque. Il avait tant attendu le moment où il pourrait enfin voir le visage de Trowa. Celui-ci fut enfin appelé par Mr Loyal avec une jeune femme. Ce fut les yeux brillants et le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il le découvrit. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas bien le voir mais déjà la hauteur stature du jeune homme l'attirait comme un aimant. Après la représentation, il alla droit vers la piste où quelques artistes finissaient de ranger. Quatre les aborda.  
>« Excusez-moi, pourrais-je parler à Trowa Barton ?<br>- Trowa ? Vous le trouverez derrière avec les chevaux.  
>- Merci. »<br>Avec les chevaux, il aurait dû s'en douter.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait des stalles, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Très vite, il aperçut une silhouette et ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres qu'il l'appela.  
>« Trowa ? »<br>La silhouette se redressa et s'avança vers lui. Le jeune homme n'osait croire ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas être là, à quelques pas de lui. Son esprit devait encore lui jouer un tour. Pourtant, il n'imaginait pas le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et qui lui souriait.  
>« Quatre ? »<br>Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras.  
>« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne serais pas là à mon retour ?<br>- Je…  
>- Tu ?<br>- Tu avais l'air si heureux.  
>- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais en être peiné ?<br>- Quatre…. »  
>Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Le jeune homme venait de plonger son regard turquoise dans le sien. Plus rien ne sembla exister autour d'eux et la distance qui les séparait ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, longuement, savourant à sa juste valeur de tenir l'être aimé entre leurs bras.

« Hey Kat'.  
>- Oui Stan ?<br>- J'ai loupé un épisode quelque part ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- C'est bien ton frère qui est en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, nan ?  
>- Oui…Je crois qu'il a enfin trouvé celui qui saura ouvrir son cœur et guérir ses blessures.<br>- C'est bien. On rentre ?  
>- Je te suis. »<p>

000

**J'espère que vous aussi vous aurez aimé cette histoire!**

**Laisse moi un commentaire, c'est rapide et ça fait pas de mal!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	8. Sculpture

Je vous l'avais promis : voilà donc le 5ème et dernier opus de l'arc « Aveugle ».

Autant dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une idée originale.. Merci à CSI Manhattan pour l'idée de base !

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi…..

**Résumé **: Quatre a besoin d'argent et il tombe sur l'annonce d'un sculpteur qui cherche un modèle. Quelle ne sera pas la surprise de Quatre en découvrant que l'artiste en question est aveugle!

Un grand merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

BONNE LECTURE !

000

**Sculpture : **

000

Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner.

Je sais, c'est pas courant comme prénom mais que voulez-vous, je suis le résultat de la quatrième tentative d'avoir un garçon de mes parents…

Exactement, j'ai bien trois sœurs aînées…

Bref, là n'est pas le sujet…

Je suis étudiant en droit/commerce et à cause de ma trop nombreuse famille, je suis obligé de travailler pour payer mes études.

Nous sommes 7 enfants où je suis le seul garçon, je sais, je suis pas verni, pas facile de vivre au milieu de 6 filles mais je les adore, toutes.

Bref, mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de me payer les études, l'appart et tous ces petits frais occasionnés par une vie à des kilomètres de la maison familiale.

En arrivant à Paris, je me suis trouvé un appart en colocation avec deux gars, un couple.

Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy.

Duo est un mec vraiment sympa. Bavard mais sympa. On est vite devenu ami. Heero est un mec un peu plus réservé mais c'est un vrai bonheur de le voir veiller sur son « baka natté », comme il appelle si bien Duo.

J'aime les voir tous les deux, ils sont vraiment adorables.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

Duo m'avait trouvé une place dans le bar où il bossait pour payer ses propres études d'architecture.

Mais il y a peu de temps, j'ai été obligé de démissionner. Mes horaires ne correspondaient plus et il m'a fallu trouver autre chose pour payer mon loyer.

Le temps que je trouve, Duo a refusé que je paye quoique ce soit. Ce gars est vraiment un mec très bien, trop bien peut-être… Heureusement qu'Heero est là pour veiller au grain.

Bref, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré.

Vous vous demandez qui ?

Curieuses !

Allez, je vous raconte.

Après avoir écumé tous les journaux du tout Paris, je suis tombé sur une petite annonce.

_Sculpteur, cherche modèle masculin. Offre très bien rémunérée. Tél : 06…_

Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, je me trouve trop quelconque pour intéresser un artiste mais j'avais laissé le journal sur la table de la cuisine et Heero est tombé dessus… Et me l'a recollé sous le nez le soir-même.

Lui n'a rien dit, non, il a laissé son petit ami le faire.

« Hey, Quatre ! 'Ro il m'a montré une super annonce pour toi ! Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil. »

Je savais très bien de laquelle il parlait quand je le vis agiter le journal. Mais Duo ne semblait pas du tout de mon avis, ni Heero d'ailleurs.

L'un babilla pendant près de deux heures et l'autre me défia de répondre quoique ce soit d'un simple regard.

On m'a toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un de diplomate et de manipulateur et que je ferais un excellent avocat mais face à mes deux amis, je remerciais le ciel que l'un se passionne pour l'informatique et l'autre pour l'architecture. Je n'aurais pas fait le poids face à eux dans un prétoire.

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de raccrocher quand Duo me balança entre les mains son portable sur lequel il avait déjà composé le numéro.

Bref…

Je me retrouvais donc à avoir un rendez-vous pour deux jours plus tard, avec un certain Trowa Barton, sculpteur de son état.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'il cherchait des modèles pour sa prochaine exposition qui avait pour thème « La beauté masculine ».

J'avais voulu me décrire rapidement au téléphone pour pas lui faire perdre son temps mais il m'avait coupé net en me disant qu'il jugerait lui-même si je faisais l'affaire ou pas.

Donc deux jours plus tard, je me suis retrouvé devant un immeuble super classe dans un des quartiers les plus chics de la capitale.

En gros, c'était loin d'être un amateur si ses sculptures lui permettaient de vivre dans ce quartier là.

J'ai vraiment eu envie de faire demi-tour mais au souvenir des mes deux coloc' qui ne me lâcheraient pas, j'ai finalement sonné.

C'est une jeune femme qui m'a répondu et m'a ouvert la porte sécurisée.

En entrant dans cet immeuble aux allures de palace, je me suis senti mal à l'aise ! Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là, par Allah !

Je pris l'ascenseur pour le 4ème étage et poussa un profond soupir avant de frapper à la porte.

Une jeune femme, celle qui m'a répondu je suppose, m'ouvrit et m'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi, une jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus.

Elle me fit entrer avant de prendre son manteau.

« Trowa ! Mr Winner est là ! Je file ! »

Je me retrouvais tout bête dans l'entrée alors que la jeune femme sortait après m'avoir fait un signe de la main.

Je restais sans bouger dans le hall, très mal à l'aise, attendant que le dénommé Trowa vienne me chercher.

J'attendis bien quelques minutes.

Je commençais à sérieusement me demander où est-ce que j'étais tombé quand un jeune homme de mon âge apparût à la porte qui menait au reste de l'appartement.

Mon souffle se bloqua.

C'était un très bel homme. Sa haute stature était moulée de noir par un jean bien ajusté et un col roulé sans manches. Je ne voyais qu'une partie de son visage, le reste dissimulé par une mèche de cheveux roux.

Tout chez lui respirait la tranquillité et la force, de sa mâchoire carrée à son nez droit et fier, à ses yeux d'un vert profond.

« Mr Winner ? »

Je respirais à nouveau avant de m'avancer vers lui.

« Mr Barton.

- Ah vous êtes toujours là. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et le détaillais un peu plus.

Il ne m'avait pas vu ? Pourtant…

Ce fut là que je compris.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien.

Un sculpteur aveugle. Sur le moment, je me maudis de ne pas avoir fait de recherches sur cet homme avant de venir jusqu'ici…

Il me tendit une main pour me saluer et je dois dire que j'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de la serrer avec force.

Pas que je fusse intolérant ou autre mais un sculpteur aveugle, c'était au-delà de ma compréhension.

Comment pouvait-on reproduire quelque chose que l'on ne voyait pas ?

Sans attendre plus, il me fit passer dans le salon et me proposa un café.

J'acceptais avec plaisir et il sortit.

Dans la pièce, uniquement composé de meubles noirs et blancs, se trouvait plusieurs sculptures.

Curieux, je m'approchais de l'une d'elles et je reconnus la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. C'était saisissant de ressemblance. J'effleurais l'argile du bout des doigts, encore sous le choc d'un tel travail.

Je l'entendis revenir et je ne pus me retenir de lui demander s'il était l'auteur de toutes les sculptures qui nous entouraient.

« Non pas toutes, celle-ci et celle-ci, ( il me désigna tour à tour un cheval et un dauphin ) sont de ma sœur Catherine que vous avez croisé en arrivant. »

Ah…

Je regardais tour à tour les autres sculptures et je ne pus que reconnaître le talent de cet homme.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et me pria de prendre place à côté de lui.

Il m'expliqua rapidement qu'il cherchait un modèle pour une œuvre bien précise. Elle devait être le joyau de son exposition et elle trouverait sa place au milieu d'une fontaine.

C'était donc un nu.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer rien qu'à cette idée mais je me souvins très vite qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Notez bien qu'à cet instant où je poussais un soupir, discret, de soulagement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il allait faire.

Voyant que cela ne semblait pas me gêner, il me demanda s'il pouvait toucher mon visage, voir si je ferais l'affaire ou pas.

Sans protester, je me laissais faire, frissonnant un peu sous le toucher délicat de ses doigts.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Q'il me dit après avoir fini son inspection et attrapé sa tasse de café.

« Nous commencerons dès que possible. Quand êtes-vous disponible ? »

Et c'était tout ?

J'hésitais entre être soulagé qu'il ne soit pas allé plus loin dans son investigation sur ma personne et être en colère justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Dès qu'il avait posé ses doigts sur moi, mon souffle s'était légèrement accéléré et mes yeux avaient refusé de rester ouvert.

« Et bien… Je suis étudiant, donc le soir ou le week-end serait parfait. »

Il reposa sa tasse calmement avant de se tourner vers moi et de me tendre la main.

« Donc, si commencer demain soir vous va…

- Ça me va.

- Alors à demain. »

Je lui rendis sa poignée de main et sortit.

Ce fut une remarque d'Heero qui m'ouvrit les yeux le soir-même.

En rentrant, Duo me tomba littéralement sur le poil !

Il voulut tout savoir, tout de suite…

Je le fis mariner un petit peu allant me faire un café et finalement, ma tasse en main, je m'assis sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon et lui raconta mon entrevue.

Heero arriva plus tard dans la soirée et Duo raconta mon aventure à l'homme de ses rêves. L'Américain était plus excité que moi et ça n'échappa à Heero.

« Interdiction complète de poser pour ce type ! Tu ne te feras peloter pour la beauté de l'art ! »

Alors que j'étais en train de préparer le dîner, je ne retins de sa phrase que le « peloter ».

Comment ça peloter ?

De là où il était, il vit son ami rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« 'Scuse 'Ro, j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. »

Il me fallut encore quelques instants pour comprendre la gêne de Duo…

« HEIN ? »

Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers moi.

Par Allah…

C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Je n'avais pas accepté ça ?

« Ben Kitty ? Tu pensais qu'il allait faire comment? »

Heero…

Ta gueule !

Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un abruti de première pour ne pas y avoir penser tout de suite…

Comment un aveugle peut-il sculpter à partir d'un modèle puisqu'il ne peut pas le voir ?

Question existentielle n'est-ce pas ?

Par Allah…

IL TOUCHE !

Mais dans quelle situation impossible je me suis fourré…

ET UN NU EN PLUS !

Vous direz, j'aurais très bien pu appeler et dire à ce Trowa que finalement, ça allait pas être possible…

Ben non, c'est pas mon genre.

Je suis un Winner que diable !

Et un Winner n'a qu'une parole…

Nardin' !

D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire de me faire tripoter par un mec, juste pour faire une statue…

Ben, le problème, c'est que je suis un peu, beaucoup gay…

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, je devrais peut-être dire à mes coloc' de faire un peu moins de bruit la nuit, ça fait un bail que je me suis rien mis sous la dent et …

Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

Donc, je suis gay et IL ME PLAIT.

Quelle plaie…

Je vais passer des heures à me faire peloter, comme le dit si bien Heero, par un mec que je trouve super craquant…

Que de sueurs froides en perspective…

Je m'y suis donc rendu, le lendemain soir.

Je n'en menais pas très large. J'étais complètement tendu et une affreuse boule de nerf me rongeait l'estomac.

Ce fut lui cette fois qui me répondit à l'interphone et il me pria de monter.

Si je vous dit que la boule de nerf que j'avais sur l'estomac avait brusquement doublée de volume au son de sa voix, vous me croyez ?

En fait, j'étais presque malade en arrivant sur son palier, me demandant dans un bref instant de lucidité, si je ne devais pas rentrer gentiment à la maison…

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir calmement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de frapper qu'il ouvrait la porte avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer.

Autant vous dire que j'étais complètement ailleurs et je n'entendis même pas son bonjour…

« …ner, Mr Winner… QUATRE!

- Hein? »

Vous voyez le genre…

« Bonjour… »

Je le vis esquisser un curieux petit sourire qui l'embellissait vraiment.

« Heu… Oui excusez-moi, bonjour. »

Je lui répondit tout en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait.

« Vous êtes tendu. Préférez-vous prendre un thé avant de commencer ?

- Non, ça va aller, commençons, s'il vous plaît.

- Hm. »

Il me conduisit dans un salon que je n'avais pas vu la dernière fois. C'était une grande pièce jonchée de draps tachés par la glaise. Plusieurs sculptures encore inachevées traînaient ici et là sur des socles.

Je m'approchais de l'une d'elles. Le corps d'une femme….

Pour le moment, il n'y avait que le buste et une partie de son visage mais je fus frappé par la précision du détail. On pourrait presque voir les cils effleurer la peau des joues…

C'était incroyable…

Étonnement, le fait de me rendre compte de l'exceptionnel talent de cet homme me permit de me détendre un peu.

Depuis la veille, je ne songeais réellement qu'à la promiscuité sensuelle qu'allait engendrer ces séances mais il y avait beaucoup plus que cela, elle n'était qu'une infinie partie de tout ce qui allait advenir de ces séances…

Il me montra un paravent pour me déshabiller et me demanda d'ôter ma chemise et mon pantalon. Il avait besoin de voir qu'elles étaient les proportions exactes de mon corps.

Je sentis avec force mes joues me brûler mais me força au calme et fis ce qu'il me demanda.

Je n'en menais pas large, planté au milieu de la pièce, au trois quart nu, attendant qu'il finisse de préparer son matériel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna enfin vers moi et avança droit dans ma direction d'un pas tranquille.

Comment a-t-il su où j'étais exactement ?

Je suis bête, il m'avait lui-même placé et il devait avoir l'habitude…

Ses mains commencèrent à voler autour de moi, me touchant à peine, me frôlant juste à certains endroits.

Je sentis mes yeux se fermer tout doucement et le laissait faire, frissonnant de temps à autre sous les imperceptibles caresses.

Je les rouvris brutalement quand je le sentis s'éloigner de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas râler de la perte subie. Il m'oublia carrément alors que ses mains, que je remarquais grandes et fines, modelaient avec force, la terre glaise qu'il avait préparée.

Ses gestes étaient fascinants.

Il pétrit pendant un moment et petit à petit, une silhouette indistincte commença à émerger d'entre ses doigts. Ceux-ci coulaient sur la terre presque avec tendresse, la bougeant imperceptiblement pour lui donner forme.

Il me vint à l'idée que j'aurais vraiment voulu être ce tas de terre à cet instant et mes joues me brûlèrent de nouveau.

Non vraiment, ce n'était le moment pour penser à ça…

Il revint vers moi.

Il me toucha plus franchement, laissant ses doigts apprendre la forme de mes bras, l'inclinaison de mes épaules, le doux bombé de mes pectoraux ou le creux de mon ventre.

Et moi, je mordais les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer.

Une douce torture qui resterait ce qu'elle est, une vraie torture, de celles qui vous mettent à genoux sans que vous puissiez rien y faire…

Pendant trois heures, je subis en silence l'assaut de ses mains et la révolte de mes sens.

Quand il arrêta, la terre avait pris forme et l'on distinguait bien un homme.

Nous bûmes un thé ensemble afin de convenir pour un prochain rendez-vous. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien et je rentrais chez moi vers 0h00 avec la perspective de le revoir le lendemain soir.

Les séances qui suivirent furent, au fur et à mesure, moins pénibles.

Je m'habituais doucement au contact de ses mains sur moi malgré mon attirance pour lui, toujours aussi forte.

Régulièrement après chaque séance, nous prenions le temps de discuter, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre.

J'appris donc qu'il avait 24 ans, soit 4 ans de plus que moi, qu'il avait toujours aimé la sculpture et qu'il avait bien cru devoir abandonner quand, après un banal accident de voiture, il était devenu aveugle.

Mais à force de travail et d'encouragements de sa sœur Catherine, la jeune femme que j'avais rencontré la première fois, il avait finalement réussi à dépasser son handicap pour se consacrer à sa passion.

J'avais surtout appris à apprécier autant le dedans que le dehors. Il était magnifique et son âme n'avait rien à lui envier.

Il avait un humour à couper au couteau, il devrait bien s'entendre avec Heero, il était intelligent et cultivé.

Et il y avait cette force qui se dégageait pour tous les pores de sa peau.

Il n'avait pas la même force tranquille qu'Heero qui vous donne envie de vous blottir contre lui, non, il y avait ce soupçon de sauvagerie, une force plus brute sans pour autant faire peur, un petit quelque chose qui excitait, qui faisait monter l'adrénaline…

Peut-être était-ce ça que Duo voyait chez Heero quand il me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui donnait à la fois envie de se révolter et de se glisser contre lui pour être protéger de tout.

Oui, peut-être…

« Hey Quatre ! Bouge-toi, on va être en retard ! »

Oui Duo, j'arrive…

« J'arrive ! »

Pourtant, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y aller.

Et oui, tout ça pour ça, mais il fallait bien que je vous raconte un peu ces dernières semaines pour que vous compreniez où j'en suis maintenant.

Je suis planté comme un idiot devant le miroir de la salle de bain, me demandant si je dois y aller ou pas à cette expo…

J'ai vraiment envie de voir cette sculpture mais de savoir que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je vois Trowa m'attriste vraiment.

« QUATRE ! »

Bon, si Heero s'y met…

Je regarde une dernière fois mon costume sable et sors.

Duo me saute pratiquement dessus et me pousse vers la porte, le soupir d'Heero nous accompagnant.

« Oh my God!"

Duo a raison, cette fontaine est superbe…

Elle a été coulée en bronze à partir de la petite statuette qu'il avait faite de moi et deux dauphins, debout sur leurs queues, m'entourent, cachant mes fesses et mon sexe.

L'effet est saisissant et beaucoup des invités se pressent autour.

Je n'ai pas encore aperçu Trowa mais je vois sa sœur venir vers moi.

Elle me salue avec un immense sourire et je lui présente Duo et Heero. Elle fait deux, trois commentaires appréciatifs sur la sculpture derrière nous avant de me prendre légèrement à l'écart.

« Excuses-moi de te prendre à tes amis mais Trowa m'a demandé de te mener à lui dès que je te verrai. »

Mon cœur s'emballe tout seul.

Bien évidemment, cette attention jette un nouveau combustible sur le feu qui ronge mon corps et mon cœur depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Je la suis jusqu'à une petite pièce à l'arrière de la Galerie.

Trowa est tranquillement assis sur un canapé en buvant sans se presser une tasse de thé. Catherine nous laisse seule, arguant qu'il faut bien s'occuper des invités.

Il se lève et vient se planter devant moi. Cette capacité qu'il a à sentir son entourage m'étonnera toujours.

Il a l'air embarrassé.

« Trowa… ? »

Il s'écarte vivement, fait quelques pas en me tournant le dos puis me fait face de nouveau.

« Quatre… je. »

Il s'arrête un instant, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant de revenir juste devant moi. Il est brusquement déterminé.

« Quatre, je voudrais que l'on continue à se voir. »

Il ne serait pas aussi embarrassé s'il s'agissait d'amitié n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai le droit d'hurler ma joie là ?

Je retiens donc difficilement le cri qui vient de mon petit cœur complètement emballé et souris.

Ma main se pose tout doucement sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'osais pas te le demander. »

Un immense sourire vient éclairer son visage et moi, je me perds complètement dans sa contemplation.

Sa main vient caresser ma joue et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, ses lèvres chaudes se posent délicatement sur les miennes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de les savourer qu'il se recule déjà.

J'ai tant attendu ce moment…

Il pose son front sur le mien.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu le faire… »

Et moi donc.

Nous restons un moment, ainsi enlacés, oubliant complètement son exposition jusqu'à ce que quelques coups soient frappés à la porte.

« Dis Trowa ? T'as l'intention de venir faire acte de présence ou tu me laisses tout le travail ? »

Nous rions ensemble de la voix pseudo-colérique de Catherine.

« Tu m'accompagnes jusque dans l'arène ?

- Où tu veux. »

Il me présente son bras. Je glisse mon bras autour.

Nous sortons et juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, il pose sa main sur la mienne.

J'ai les joues en feu et le cœur au bord des lèvres mais je n'échangerais pas ma place pour tout l'or du monde.

La salle fait silence à l'entrée de l'artiste avant de l'acclamer comme il se doit.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Duo me faire un clin d'œil et Heero esquissait un discret sourire avant d'entourer son amant de ses bras et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Je leur lance un sourire et porte de nouveau mon regard sur Trowa.

« Prêt ? », me murmure-t-il.

« Oui. »

Avant de m'entraîner parmi les invités qui sont tous là pour le féliciter.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise mais peu importe, je serais prêt à faire tous les galas qu'il voudra du moment que je suis avec lui…

000

**J'espère que ce dernier Os vous aura plu autant que les autres !**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
